Like Her? I Just Started Liking Myself
by ThaliaKitten
Summary: The story of Percy Weasley's journey from Ministry frog to Audrey's prince.
1. Chapter 1

1) The Ministry has Might.

The memos flew quick and fast around the office. Through the open door, Percy Weasley saw the hunch of the minister's shoulders, heard the huff of resignation with each exhale. Occasional shouts and bangs echoed down the corridor, unruffled by the thick carpet.

Percy would have been happier enclosed in his office, door shut from prying eyes. Every day, random people would stop by random offices at the Ministry of Magic for a chat, a spot of tea and a little random personality change. Every week, the atrium was a little less crowded, the line for the fireplaces a little shorter. Every minute Percy was a little more afraid.

Thankfully, no one had stopped by his office for a chat. No spells had whispered into his ear to take over control.

Percy didn't know what was worse; Death Eaters attempting to cast the Imperius curse on him, or the realization that the Death Eaters didn't think they had to cast it on him.

That was a tough pill to swallow.

He didn't care who your parents were! A person couldn't decide where they were born or where they died; only how they lived their life in between. He believed he lived his life like that. Apparently, no one noticed.

Or he didn't let it show as well as he thought.

A loud roar from below shook him out of his stupor. Was that it? Were the Death Eaters coming? He sought out the eyes of his coworkers.

Quick check of the office: Himself, special assistant to the minister, pure blood. In the main room: Zeb Smith, Media liaison, not Muggle born. Cara Carmichael, Magical Creatures liaison, proud pure blood. David Pinsher, European liaison, not Muggle born. Madeline Doughty, Muggle liaison, Muggle born. Shit.

Smith and Carmichael had their heads down, unwilling to catch his eye. Pinsher was frantically writing, possibly covering his tracks, most likely the tracks of someone else.

Time to live that life in between, Percy thought. He stood abruptly.

"Ms. Doughty, my office, now!" Percy bellowed out. His office was essentially a broom cupboard with an Engorgement charm, another person would barely fit, and the door wouldn't close. Come to think of it, that would be better. He would have nothing to hide.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Madeline Doughty hurried over, eyes glancing toward the minister's open door and their suddenly busy co-workers before looking at him quizzically. Percy never bellowed at the office, preferring for his co-workers and assistants to like him.

"I've noticed the minister has not eaten today," he stated a little louder than necessary for a witch standing two feet away. "He enjoys pastries from a little shop in Diagon Alley. Please buy some." Percy's wallet fell to the floor. Galleons spilled out. Both of them kneeled down to pick up the mess.

"Mr. Weasley, I..." Madeline's voice trailed off as she picked up a wad of Muggle money that had fallen out of his wallet.

"He prefers Napoleons and empanadas, not local fare." Percy stated, staring at her, willing her to get the idea that maybe a Cornish pastry would not be the best choice at the moment.

A crash was heard down the hallway. They jumped to their feet, Madeline still holding the money.

Madeline started trembling. "Was that it?"

Percy didn't know if she meant the order was complete or the fact the roar was getting closer. Or both.

"Leave from the flue right here, and on the double," he grabbed her arm and started walking to the nearest fireplace. "The minister needs service, quick!"

"The minister likes Continental pastries, correct?" Madeline gave his arm a squeeze, still trembling but face resolute.

Relief flooded Percy's face. "The fresher the better," he reminded her.

"I'll go to Spain if needed," she gave him a smile, though tears gathered unshed in her eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley," she whispered.

He whipped around, his robes flying to attempt to cover her disappearance. A whoosh told him she was gone.

"Weasley, my office," Rufus Scrimgeour stood calmly at his door, beckoning to his assistant.

Percy knew Scrimgeour had seen the exchange between him and Madeline. What was the minister going to do about it? The noise outside their department door was getting louder. What were they going to do about that?

"Close the door behind you, Weasley," the minister directed. "The doors have eyes now, if you have seen Dolores' entrance." He motioned to a chair. "Please, have a seat." Percy sat down quietly, ear half turned toward the office entrance, poised for flight or fight, he hadn't figured out which yet.

Scrimgeour stared at him, waiting for him to calm. "I know what you did with Doughty, I know how you will react when the Death Eaters come. I need you to leave me be."

"What?" Percy breathed back, shocked. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving your side, Minister."

"Let go, Weasley," Scrimgeour repeated. "They are coming. You-Know-Who's puppet is coming. I'm not leaving the room alive. You can."

"I'm not leaving you, sir." Percy declared to the minister, standing up, wand out. Scrimgeour was an auror at one point, wasn't he? Where was the fight? If Percy was choosing to fight for his life over flight, so should Scrimgeour.

"Weasley, walk out that door. Go sit in your broom cupboard, keep your head down and stay alive," Scrimgeour commanded. Percy remained still. Scrimgeour tried one last tactic.

"You want to help the Madelines of our world?" At Percy's nod, Scrimgeour's shoulders rose for the first time today. With a quick flip of his wand, the minister conjured a bit of Muggle origami. In his memory, Percy likened it to a crane.

"Go, my friend. Let them know Percy Weasley will be looking for you." the minister said to the crane resting in his palm. With a puff of air, Scrimgeour blew the little origami bird into the air, than watched it vanish into the ether.

A knock on the door signaled time was up. Cara Carmichael entered the room. "Sir? Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Rowle and Mr. Thicknesse to see you."

The minister stood, loped quickly to Percy's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go now, Weasley." Percy felt a push and walked to the exit.

The Death Eaters stood on the other side, elation on their faces. Percy slowly returned to his office, his desk, and his chair, sinking down into his seat, hands covering his face.

Percy realized he had just witnessed Rufus Scrimgeour's last bit of magic.

The hours passed slowly. The unerring quiet told Percy that charms had been cast, spells had been flung and the old auror had not emerged victorious.

The Minister's door flew open with a bang. Malfoy and Knowle strode out, wearing looks of satisfaction. Percy knew that he needed to repay Scrimgeour for his last act of magic, for showing Percy the way to help instead of defending himself.

Percy knocked on the open door frame. "My congratulations, Minister." Percy felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. "I will be in my office if needed, at your service." He spun on his heel, desperate to escape the room. No sign of blood, no sign of disorder, no sign of Scrimgeour. What horror had happened there?

"Not so fast, Mr. Weasley," Thicknesse intoned. "You, from a family of blood traitors. Are you willing to betray your blood?"

Percy froze. Here it was. Was he choosing his place, only to die after all? He turned toward the new minister, this puppet of You-Know-Who.

"Sir, you can't choose your parents. You can only choose your life." Fists balled at his side, Percy dared Thicknesse to strike him down, to see the double meaning of his words, how important his words were to someone Muggle born. But the puppet minister only laughed.

"Good choice. Go on, young man. Post this in the atrium, and spread the word." Thicknesse directed and unrolled a big poster. Percy saw his little brother's best friend staring back, 'Undesirable No. 1' written above his head.

Percy accepted the packet and strolled away from the minister's office, down the hallway, madly tempted to whistle. He tried to mimic those stupid flying inter-departmental memos, mocking him with their pastel colors and weightlessness. They had no ears to hear the last silent screams of Rufus Scrimgeour, no eyes to witness the coup at the ministry.

Pretending not to have a care in the world, Percy called the lift and began the journey to the atrium. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the only other passenger. The elder wizard looked at him, concern on his face. Percy realized he was trembling.

"Pius Thicknesse is our new minister, Shacklebolt," Percy vocalized with a heartiness he did not feel, nor Kingsley would buy. "This is the auror department's new assignment." He unrolled the poster.

Kingsley stared at him.

The lift doors opened. Stepping out, he cleared his throat. "Shacklebolt, I hope you will join me in welcoming our new minister, Pius Thicknesse," Percy intoned in his most pompous manner, speaking not just to the tall wizard but everyone nearby in the Atrium. "Please let all who are skeptical know that the ministry is might."

A wave of voices covered the two men. Witches and wizards turned to each other aghast, turned away to disapparate, turned away from them in horror. Percy slowly turned around and affixed the poster of his brother's best friend to the wall. The mighty were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

2) Eye to the Soul

Percy sat in the little pub on Marchmount Street, nursing a stout and debating the merits of a supposed mango bean burger, whatever that food group that belonged to. He chewed on the thought of his brother getting married that day, the day of Scringemour's death, of all days, and where was he? Surviving Umbridge and that dark unpleasant feeling that one is loneliest surrounded by a room full of people.

Earlier that morning, Percy answered summons from Dolores Umbridge, head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

The last couple of weeks he had nervously taken notes, followed Thicknesse's orders and directives, and clocked in and out on schedule.

The only act of rebellion he had actually accomplished was not referring to Thicknesse as Puppet to his face, because that was his name in Percy's head.

Receiving the summons from Umbridge delighted him. Was she Scringemour's contact? Granted, Scringemour had avoided Umbridge, but compared to Fudge, everyone avoided Dolores Umbridge.

He hurried to her department, eager to do something, to help, anything. His determination propelled him through the office area, briefly acknowledging the Undesirable No. 1 posters hanging around. Then a gaze caught his eye.

Was that an eye in her door? It was an eye in the door! A pupil of electric blue, scanning the entire room.

Disgusting. Percy had admired Dolores Umbridge's determination, her need to bring Hogwarts up to the levels of modern wizard educational standards. Percy had assisted her, even, when Minister Fudge realized his young assistant displayed the same zeal for effective government and sent him over to her department like an inter office memo.

But an eye? No trust in her staff, no trust in her visitors, co-workers or constituents? No one helping Muggle borns would stick an eye in the door. No sane human would do that.

No wonder the Death Eaters had left him alone. A few years back Minister Fudge had assigned him to work with Dolores, insisting that he, Percy, reminded Minister Fudge of a young Dolores! Was that the path he was on? He had trouble swallowing the fact that in 20 years, his door would probably have a matching set, complete with spectacles.

Percy realized he had come to a complete stop, by the assistant desks. He also realized the electric blue eye, most likely powered by Dolores herself, was taking in his every move.

"Excuse me," he asked the nearest assistant, attempting to cover his pause, "Please announce to Madam Umbridge that Percy Weasley is here."

The door to the office swung open at his statement. "Please enter, Mr. Weasley," Dolores murmured with a smirk.

She had watched him through her eye apparatus. Apparently, Puppet would be getting a companion. Evil-eye Umbridge, perhaps?

Percy stepped into the office, as Evil-eye closed the door behind him. "Tea, Mr. Weasley?" she inquired.

"Yes, please," he courteously replied. Percy's mind raced. If not to help, what did she want from him?

She bustled around, industriously making tea? Industriously? Why such effort for tea? He heard clinking and realized she was adding something besides milk and sugar. Poison? Veritaserum? He grinned at his morbid thoughts. Paranoia strikes deep. She wouldn't poison him. At this point, it would be easier to call the Wizengamot for a trial than bothering with the disposal of his body.

"Mr. Weasley, how are you?" Umbridge asked courteously.

"Fine, thank you," he replied, mind whirling. A distraction, something, anything to get her gaze from him. "And I hope all is well with you, Madam Umbridge."

"Fine, thank you. Please drink your tea, it tastes better warm," she reminded him. Percy nodded and took a pretend sip.

"What do you know about your brother's wedding?" Dolores Umbridge stared at him.

Percy inhaled his tea accidentally than spit it back out in a rush. "Excuse me, Madam Umbridge. Did you say wedding?" His face blanched as the rest of his body chilled. He wrestled with his external response. Which brother had married? Why hadn't he known about this? His vision clouded briefly. How badly had he messed up, to not get invited to a wedding?

"I see by your reaction you knew nothing about the uniting of William Weasley and a filthy half-breed by the name of Fleur Delacour?" Two expressions were fighting on her face, frustration and what Percy was really hoping was not pity. Because he did not need pity now, especially from someone who had an eye in her office door. "You knew nothing about a guest list, about Potter?" She continued, probing him with questions, frustration winning out.

Percy took a deep breath. "I know nothing, Madam Umbridge." He fixed a mask of indifference on his face. "As I told the minister, you cannot choose your parents, only the life you lead. I chose to move away from my family years ago." He watched her expression carefully. Evil-eye Umbridge, like Puppet Thicknese, seemed to miss the irony of his words. No Muggle born had chosen magic. It had chosen them, but the Death Eaters and pure blood sympathizers unaware or ignorant of this apparently neglected to diversify the gene pool a few generations back.

"How is the minister, Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge stared at him, eye to eye. He was starting to guess Veritaserum was the extra ingredient in his tea. No worries there as he had spit half of it out already. He hadn't lost it over Bill's wedding. He could keep his cool over questioning with this crazy person.

"He is busy giving orders and directives," Percy shot back. "My job is to make his job easier." Easier to do what? Call people half human? Search after a 17-year-old boy? Put eyes in more doors?

"Weasley, thank you for the interview," trilled Umbridge, concluding the interview abruptly. Percy was unsure of her shift in mood but was not going to question his opportunity to get away from that eye. "Our Minister calls, and we have so much to do." She stood up, he followed her lead, careful not to look at the door as he opened it, holding it open and resisting the temptation to slam it in her face. She strode out, his long legs had no problem keeping up with her mincing steps. He wanted to get out of that department, away from that blue eye, and as far away as necessary from his lack of invitation, even knowledge, of the marriage of his big brother, the man he once modeled himself after, as soon as possible.

A jerk on his arm stopped him abruptly once again by the assistant desks. Umbridge sailed by, unaware of Percy's lack of activity.

"Hey, ginger, meet me at the Goose, in Bloomsbury. 7 o'clock sound good?" An attractive brunette witch called out, running a finger up his arm with one hand while she fiddled with a little crane necklace charm with the other. "I'll show you a good time, I swear," she finished to catcalls in the office.

Percy blushed a true Weasley red but remained fixated on the silver crane around her neck. The sense of indignation over a lack of invitation and a healthy sense of self-pity and a bit of self-loathing vanished. He felt his color fading from his face. This was it! Days of biting his tongue and biding his time had paid off. Umbridge was out the door, headed to the Minister's office. He was safe.

"Ask and ye shall receive, miss," he tried his best at a rakish grin. "Percy Weasley, at your service." He picked up her hand and gave it a kiss.

"See you tonight, Weasley. Name's Kym O'Connell." Percy nodded and left the room without a second glance. Being blindsided about his family's nuptial news and quizzed on it was enough to fog his mind, much less being hit on by crane-wielding witches. The rest of the day was a blur.

Percy dragged himself back to the present, to the stout he nursed. That very same Kym O'Connell was focusing her piercing eyes on him, in the entrance to the pub. "Buy a girl a drink?" she asked, walking over to him. He nodded and motioned to the bench across. He slid out of the booth and ambled to the bar. Turning toward her, he motioned to the bartender. "A light ale, please," was Kym's request.

He returned clutching her pint. She patted the spot next to her and he obligingly sat down.

Kym nursed her drink. "Listen, Weasley, here's the deal. Anything that comes by the Puppet Minister, let us know. We may act, we may not. Don't be a hero and act by yourself. And start getting used to the Muggle world. It's easier for us to play. They stick out like dragons here."

Kym started nuzzling his ear, continuing her explanation. "_do grus aeris_,'' nonverbal. We cranes do fly like the wind, like our information." Her free hand traveled up and down his leg.

"Who else is out there?" Percy asked. "How do I know who to trust?" He moved closer, intoxicated by her self-confidence and the attention she was showering on him. If this was Kym's cover he was greatly enjoying it.

Kym shrugged. "Some things you can't know. Some things are better off not knowing. There are a lot of us trying to get through the day. You knew me, didn't you? How will someone find you?"

Percy focused, muttered and maneuvered his wand under the table, away from any Muggle eyes in the pub. A set of conjured silver crane cuff links appeared on the table.

"I like your style, Weasley," Kim said as she picked up admired the cuff links. She rolled them in her hand.

"Something you can know, Weasley. I'm a love 'em and leave 'em type of gal. I don't want to see your face after tonight." Kym snaked her hand around his head and pulled him close to her, their lips inches apart. "Or tomorrow morning, depending on how good of a lay you are."

Percy inhaled her scent. "Really?" He breathed, hopeful.

"No, not really." Kym abruptly stood up and shot him down. "Won't be seeing you around."

Percy watched as the witch laid the cufflinks on the table, stood up and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

3) Many Rejected Men

A couple of days earlier, a breakout of Muggle borns from one of the courtrooms, surely instigated by his little brother, Harry and Hermione, hastened the flood of émigrés from both the ministry and Wizarding Britain.

Witches and Wizards being called to trial were under guard at home and work. Trials were a rubber stamp on a one way ticket to Azkaban. Evil-eye Umbridge was furious that the 'magic-stealers' were successfully escaping.

His little cranes had flown off steadily the last couple of weeks, bound to Kym's secret society, as did his hopes for reconciling with his family. Percy had dutifully recorded the families being kept under watch, and the Weasleys of Ottery St. Catchpole were hard to miss. The Death Eaters watched his father like a hawk, and any attempts to communicate would result in the residents of the Burrow relocating to Azkaban. He was bitter about his lack of invitation to Bill's wedding, but not that bitter.

Percy escaped his office regularly to the enjoy the spaciousness of the Ministry Cafeteria. He liked to sit and sip tea quietly at a distant table, hoping to catch glimpses of his father. If Arthur Weasley looked forsworn but not out-and-out miserable, Percy assumed all was well with his family. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw otherwise.

Percy headed to a table in the far corner, but heard cries of "Weasley" from the center of the room. After a quick glance told him his father was not present, Percy headed over. Seated were four men, all in their early twenties, like him. A dark-skinned man stood up as Percy approached.

"Welcome to the love 'em and leave 'em table, otherwise known as the," he paused, allowing his seatmates to join in, "Many rejected men!" The man with the silver crane earring shook Percy's hand. "I'm Jeff Hornsbrook, and these are Gavin Grossmont, Kevin Halsey and Quincy Carter. There are hundreds of us, really, who have carried a torch for Kym O'Connell. We're all that fit at this table."

Percy sat, arms crossed on the table. His cuff links did not go unnoticed by Jeff or any of the other members of the Many Rejected Men.

"Say, Weasley, we men are visiting the Fulmar&Firkin tonight for drinks. Would some liquid courage take your mind off of your failed love life?" Gavin spoke up. "Wear your best dark depressing clothes, because things may get a little rough."

Percy once again spent the rest of the day in a daze. What exactly had he gotten into? He found that a daze was the most preferable way when dealing with the Puppet Minister. Saved him from gagging several times. He counted the minutes to the appointed meeting time, staying late to work on paperwork without his soulless boss as well as to avoid his sterile, family less apartment. A few minutes before, he apparated to the fixed point near Russell Square and walked to the pub, sighting the Many Rejected Men in a back booth and making his way over.

Gavin nodded at him, glanced around the pub, finding it crowded but not exceedingly so. "A raid's going down tonight, gentlemen, and our many collective hearts will bounce back from this loss of lovely Wizarding ladies someday." He looked to Jeff on his left to continue.

"Umbridge is hosting a nice big old party for some of our finest Muggle born members of Wizarding Society bright and early tomorrow at 9 o'clock, and we not-so-gentle men will make sure her invitees stand her up." Jeff said with a flourish. "Heartbreakers, really, we are."

Quincy looked at their assignment sheet. "Uh, gentlemen, tonight, it's a witch, her eleven year old daughter and their assorted family." Groans were heard all around.

Kevin tossed Percy a cap. "Does Umbridge even have a heart to break? By the way, you're a fan of Tottenham Hotspur tonight, Weasley. It's amazing how anonymous a mob of football hooligans really are," he said as he adjusted the brim of his Newcastle United cap to shade his face.

"What's the plan, besides hooliganism?" Percy inquired. The Many Rejected Men had turned from individuals into random young twenty-something men out for a night on the town. Stereotypes had their perks in revolution, apparently.

"Stun, liberate, confound and drink," Quincy replied. "Should that be our group motto? We should vote."

"Stun, liberate, confound and drink," Percy repeated, hoping for a little more elaboration than that.

"Simple to remember, Weasley," Kevin picked up a shot and toasted him. "It's a good guide to meet a girl!"

The Many Rejected Men and Percy traveled out of the pub and into an alley, the better to hide their now-nefarious actions.

"We're appearing tonight in Golders Green at the Grove Inn. Let's meet at the apparition point by the Tube. Kevin, take Weasley," Jeff directed.

Seconds later they were out of the bustle of the city and into a more suburban area. They started walking up Finchley Road.

"We are assisting a Mrs. Sheila Sanders, occupation, housewife, married to Steve Sanders, press attaché, and daughters Isabelle, Sarah and Ashley Sanders. Isabelle just turned eleven and did not feel welcome at Hogwarts this term." Quincy rattled off as they briskly walked up the road.

"Wands?" Gavin asked.

"Two. Isabelle did feel welcome in Diagon Alley prior to our government turnover," Quincy replied.

"Opposition?" Percy asked.

"We're about to find out," Quincy said grimly. They approached the pub.

"Time to act, gentleman," Jeff murmured. Suddenly, all four started to swagger, slur their words, and one up each other's designated football team. Percy mimicked them with surprise. Were they trying to attract the hired Ministry goons and half the town as well as the local police force?

Then he saw what they were aiming for: two cloaked figures pacing in front of a driveway. Neither of them looked familiar to Percy. Quick eye contact with the others told him that they wouldn't be recognized.

A quick homenum revelio told him two in front, five indoor. He drawled out "Tottenham Hotspur will beat any of your two teams single-handedly," stumbling into Jeff as drunkenly as he could manage. "And we could do it with only five players!"

Jeff winked at him and whispered, "Boys, let's show Percy how we roll."

Jeff stumbled into one cloaked figure while Kevin toppled into the other brute. "Sorry, sorry," they chorused, as both began slurring nonsense about how their team could beat any team, any time and apologizing for being clumsy as they tried to stand upright using the shocked wizard brutes as canes. Quincy and Gavin rushed behind the distracted goons and stunned them in the back, catching them as they fell to the pavement. Jeff and Kevin grabbed the dangling legs and the four of them hauled the two men behind the front hedge. That was amazing, and Percy had to hand it to the Merry Rejected Men. The whole operation took less than a minute.

"Oh, I've got to sit down," Quincy moaned loudly. He plunked himself on the front steps. "I shouldn't have had that sixth pint," he groaned. He buried his head in one arm, and Percy saw his wand stealthily and steadily pointed at the stunned brutes.

Light suddenly shined on them from the front wall. All of them, save for Quincy, focused on the captured wizards, turned to the light. The front door opened and a woman in her mid-thirties stepped out, wand in hand.

"Mrs. Sheila Sanders?" Jeff asked quietly and politely, the slurring gone. The woman nodded. "We've taken care of your other visitors. May we come in?"

The four of them entered the hallway. Percy saw three blonde heads peaking around the first floor staircase. A tall tow-headed man stood in the back of the hallway, silent, watching the scene unfold. The two groups stared at each other, assessing.

Finally, Mrs. Sanders spoke. "Thank you. They were scaring the children."

"Good," said Kevin. "We've stunned them and we'll take care of them. Grab your belongings, take your car and go!"

"We can't!" Mrs. Sanders protested. "My husband can't leave his job, my children just started school. Where would we go?"

"Tomorrow, you and Isabelle report to the ministry, correct?" Gavin asked. Mrs. Sanders nodded. The eldest of the three girls started creeping down the stairs, a wand appearing in her hand, ready to defend her family. "The ministry stationed two people outside your door to make sure you showed up tomorrow. They didn't look very hospitable. I know it's a near impossible situation, but you know what's going to happen. You won't return home from that hearing." Mrs. Sanders glanced at Isabelle, creeping halfway down the stairs. Percy saw her concern, felt her turmoil and couldn't imagine sending his eleven year old in Azkaban. He had to convince Mrs. Sanders to flee.

"Ma'am, this morning I wrote your name, and your daughter's name, on a list." Percy paused, stealing a glance at the little girl, still gripping her new brand new wand, soon on the run instead of on the train to Hogwarts. He continued, "This list, written by Dolores Umbridge, okayed by Prime Minister Thicknesse, is for trial and immediate sentence to Azkaban for stealing magic, and failure to report to Hogwarts for mandatory education. Your wands would be confiscated and there would be immediate transfer to Azkaban."

His abrupt words seemed to jolt Mrs. Sanders to life. "Why would you do a thing like that? Why would you blindly write the name of an eleven year old on a ticket to Azkaban?" She bitterly cried out at him. "Instead of sitting in her common room at Hogwarts, Isabelle will be running for her soul."

Percy felt as if she had slapped him. He felt his ears get red and a knob in the back of his throat swell too big to swallow. The logical, dominant side of him knew she was upset at the situation, the lack of choices, maybe the fear of losing those most precious to her and taking out that emotion on him. However, the guilty side of him roared forth and refused to listen. Just how many names had he written down over the years? Why had he acted so blindly? Why did he crave power so badly, he would run over innocent eleven year olds, not to mention his family, his dad, to get it?

Percy remained silent. He stepped back toward the wall.

With a worried glance at Percy, Jeff picked up the pause in the conversation. "We all do what we need to survive, ma'am, and you need to do the same. If just you and your daughter leave, your husband and the little ones are pawns waiting for the taking."

Isabelle spoke up for the first time. "Mum, Dad, let's go." She made her way down the staircase and to her mother's side.

"Thank you, Isabelle," Jeff nodded at her. The brave little girl nodded back.

Kevin picked up the conversation. "Sir, ma'am, girls, you've got ten minutes. Pack light, pack what cannot be replaced and pack quick."

Gavin held up his hands. "Wait a second, please. Mrs. Sanders, Isabelle, please, no magic, or at least not until you are on the continent. Do you have funds to use?" Not waiting for an answer, Gavin pulled a business card and a mobile out of his pocket. "There's a contact at HSBC who will aid with your Muggle banking needs. Contact information is on the card. This is a pre-paid wireless." He handed both over to Mrs. Sanders. "Only make contact with HSBC through this. No landlines, nothing traceable. Understand?"

Mr. Sanders spoke for the first time. "We understand." He walked forward gently laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. "C'mon, honey, girls, let's get ready."

Ten minutes later, the Many Rejected Men and Percy watched as the Sanders family sedan pulled out of the car port and down the street, into the inky night.

"What do we do with these, uh, gentlemen?" Percy looked down at the hulks of stunned brute planted in the front garden. It was the first time he had spoken in fifteen minutes. "I think transfiguration into potted plants might be a little out of my wheelhouse."

Gavin smiled, looking relieved at Percy's question. "It would be nice to hex then into oblivion, alas, the Death Eaters might miss them. So we lug them back to the pub, obliviate, confund and douse them with firewhiskey. Instead of doing their assignment, they did shots. These goons aren't exactly hired for higher thinking."

"Well, that's what you get when you go for brawn over brains," Percy replied, flexing his forearm and distinct lack of bicep.

Jeff, Kevin, Quincy and Gavin all laughed.

"Cheers to that, mate!" Quincy replied, as he hoisted a limp beast up in the air, dipping his shoulder down as Percy rushed to the other side. Stunned brute feet dragging, they slowly returned to the pub in Golders Green where they had started, resuming their slurred speech and drunken boasts.

They quickly covered their tracks, deposited the brutes and apparated back to the alley near the Firkin. Quincy held back as Percy slowly followed the lead of the others, removing his cap.

"Alright, mate?" Quincy asked him.

Percy's true response of 'Yes, just trying to justify to myself how much I inadvertently have helped the Death Eaters for years, now, and how I have potentially betrayed friends, family and innocents in the quest for power' was probably a little more than Quincy was looking for. The less said, the better.

"I'm alright, mate." Percy wondered if his guilt shone as clearly as it did at the Sanders' when Mrs. Sanders had snapped at him.

"Listen, Weasley, Jeff was correct. We do what we need to survive. Speaking of, Gavin?" He called to the man in front of them. "Percy needs The Talk."

Kevin wolf whistled, and the rest of the group laughed as they exited the alley toward the pub.

"I can't imagine how the resistance fought back in the first war. How could they communicate without magic? We've got email and mobiles and ATMs; they had nothing. No wonder they got picked off one by one." Gavin them handed Percy the same card he had given Mrs. Sanders. "Listen, Weasley, go to Orange and pick up a mobile. Go to Easy-E and set up an email account. Have Muggle money accessible. You never know when the brutes will be after you."

"My mum would go spare at all this," Percy murmured, looking at the non-magical technology in his hands. And his father would love it. It started to sink in how much he really missed his dad, and how he had rebelled from the person in the family he would share this with. Percy could see how he had badly he must have hurt the family member he most resembled.

"Some of the other resistance groups only believe in using magic, some groups are too old and would never figure out how to use their voice mail," Gavin continued. "If we're helping witches and wizards assimilate, we better know how to use this stuff ourselves. Muggle technology is not worse than our ways, just different."

"It's like if we start pretending the wizard way is better, we will believe it shortly afterwards," Percy said to himself, realizing with guilt that he held that exact belief up to a few minutes ago. "And then we will start wearing masks and lacking noses." He rubbed his nose self-consciously. It was still there.

Gavin clapped him on the back with a "Good Man!"

"Gentlemen, to the pub!" Jeff called. Percy and the Many Rejected Men headed to a booth in the back.

"Gentlemen, your attire, please," Jeff commanded. Four hats came sailing at him like a free kick. Jeff attempted to duck, grimaced and vanished the caps. "I conclude this evenings activities a success."

"Thanks, Dad," Kevin replied with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, settle down. I see some stunning young women, I think I need to liberate them from the bar." Gavin waggled his eyebrows at Percy and strolled over to the bar where a gaggle of attractive young women sat. Jeff, Kevin and Quincy followed. Percy stood as well, but he was not in the mood to talk some girl up. He wandered over to the bar, bought a shot and sat in a back booth.

Percy sat on the bench and ruminated. His guilt reigned supreme. He had taken years of Muggle Studies, treating the culture as one would a really interesting article in the Quibbler. He mocked his father for experimenting and immersing himself in a brand new world. He had mindlessly dropped people left and right in his search for power. How poorly had he treated Harry Potter, his little brother's best friend? And what about little Isabelle Sanders, and all the other children like her? He thought he had passed his audition for the Many Rejected Men but he knew he had a long way to go before he could proudly call himself one.

Percy picked up a shot glass full of liquid courage as he glanced around the pub. The Many Rejected Men wandered around the bar, catching the eyes of lively women and trying to liberate their mobile numbers. "Stun, liberate, confund and drink," he muttered to himself, tossing back the shot and feeling the fire burn down his throat. "At least I got that last part correct."


	4. Chapter 4

4) The Fall of the Rest/The Rest of the Fall

On the random free night here or there, Percy found himself immersed in the Muggle world. He took plenty of mental notes to show his father when they met up again, wandering the streets of London and feasting on random bits of food. He had no need to pretend in the non-magical world and a great want to disappear.

He liked the anonymity and availability of the Internet cafes, visiting often. All those late nights of self-recrimination and nightmares of dancing electric blue eyes and dead fathers that made the bags under his eyes never go away? It was nice have a place to go, to see other night owls and acknowledge the search for an untroubled life and dreamless sleep was hard for others as well.

Oddly, the more the wizard community fell apart the more he felt connected within it. Despite, or perhaps because of his day job, he had plenty of time to ruminate on where his behavior and thinking wrong, and what to do about it. He did his best to delay the information and actions streaming out of the Puppet Minister's office, and anything official was promptly copied and sent via crane to Kym, or whoever was in charge, for he had no wish to expose anyone to the new ministry regime if possible. He wished he could do more but recognized how important his place was and his role as a mole for the good guys. However, he wasn't the perfect prefect or the rule enforcer any longer. He went out of his way to encourage and smile at those fought back, covering for other ministry workers and out-and-out lying to Death Eaters and Umbridge when necessary.

He was officially a Many Rejected Man, taking his part in raids, cover ups, destruction sessions and pub crawls. His lack of self-confidence flared up occasionally, but he was slowly becoming a better person and remembering that. His bond was strongest with Quincy, whose father was a well-connected wizard who, although not Death Eater, thought the principle of blood purity was sound. Quincy was as alienated from his family as Percy was to his. Hearing the other's reasons for rebellion helped strengthen Percy's resolve to fight. Kevin's sister was non-magical and denied rights in the magic world. She could look but not touch. The current ministry's idea of enslaving Muggles made Kevin shake with fury, as well as give the Many Rejected Men more reasons to protect the innocents caught in the ministry's crossfire. The reasons Jeff and Gavin had were less personal but just as admirable. They felt that no being was superior to another.

Percy hadn't felt this connected to others since his time at Hogwarts. It was nice having friends, hearing people say 'Percy' as opposed to 'Mr. Weasley.' The Many Rejected Men were some of the best friends one could ask for. They went on crazy adventures that the prefect in Percy frowned upon. Thankfully, that part of him was no longer in control. The Ministry-defying, lying-to-authority Percy thought they were a blast. One memorable night they donned New York Yankee baseball caps, tried out their best American accents and wandered around as Yank foreign exchange students. On Halloween they dressed as a Muggle rock band called the Beatles, conjured guitars and chased after female Yank foreign exchange students.

They met at bars and pubs, in front of Boots, communal noodle restaurants that made Percy swear he was at a distinctly Asian inspired Burrow, and one time at the center of Russell Square. They were as conspicuous as possible, making plans in the Ministry cafeteria for rowdy adventures later in the evening. Thankfully, magical or not, people expected them, the men of a certain age, to have a good time. Might as well live up to that stereotype.

"We're based around of the University of London," Gavin had explained one night when Percy asked. "Having five strapping young men wander around Ludlow or Framingham? Save that for some older team. We get the city proper and the outer rings."

Marching orders were still stun, liberate, confound and drink. Percy did find time to stun some co-eds from the University; he had yet to liberate any mobile numbers yet.

The gate and hedge crashing got harder as the fall progressed. At a certain point, a wizard decided if he stayed or went, whether it was abroad or Azkaban. The Many Rejected Men found themselves fighting foes with more magic and physical might than the first night Percy joined them, over fewer magical folk. Their talents soon shifted to smuggling goods and acting as a messenger service, mainly in the Muggle world but occasionally in the Wizard world as well. All five worked in the ministry, invited to parties and work gatherings and could present a mask in front to hide the revolution behind.

Quincy was the most socially connected of the five. If he recognized the hired security or recognized himself by said goons in the line of duty, they continued past the target, regrouped with the aid of some glamour spells and continued on their path, a disguise-free Quincy acting as decoy. Most often they met hired brutes and goons, now known as Snatchers, easily stunned and confounded and trifling obstacles to their goal. Occasionally, it was the Death Eaters, which taxed their resources as well as their abilities.

Close to Christmas, The Many Rejected Men had met up for communal noodles when Jeff's mobile rang. In the din of the restaurant it was near impossible to hear the conversation but near impossible to miss the look of horror on Jeff's face. "He guards Blair! He can't go over!" Jeff jumped to his feet, soup forgotten.

The Men stood up on command and followed Jeff out in a hurry to the nearest apparition point. He threw cricket caps at them, and they quickly reappeared near the Muggle Prime Minister's residence.

It was the fiercest, most lopsided fight Percy had ever saw, involving the imposing Kingsley Shacklebolt singlehandedly holding off a storm of Snatchers. Knowing one man would eventually lose to seven, the Many Rejected Men jumped in the fray. Curse and blazes of light flew around. Realizing the prize was slipping out of their grasp, the Snatchers started employing barroom tactics and rugby tackles. Noses quickly bloodied.

"You want to fight dirty, eh?" Percy called out after he ducked a roundhouse, sweat pouring down his face. With a flick of his wand, dust swarmed the Snatchers like a tornado. They were easily subdued after that, stunned and bound. The Many Rejected Men and Kingsley surveyed the morass of men, wiping their noses and foreheads off.

"Thanks, gentlemen, I needed the help." Kingsley drawled as he looked them over, seeming to memorize the faces of those who had run to his aid. Percy caught the flash of shock in Kingsley's eyes as he glanced at him. "Word of warning: Don't name He-Who-Must-Be-Named. It's a taboo. Or this happens," he said, gesturing to the dirty, dusty mass of Snatchers at their feet. "See you on the better side," he called out with a whirl of black cape and apparated away.

Percy found it, more than the usual, a challenge to listen to Puppet Thicknesse drone on the next day, constantly replaying Kingsley's battle in his mind. The comparison between the two men was a lesson on leadership and charisma Percy wished he would have learned four years earlier. He would follow Kingsley just to see what he did next! A leader walked the walk, acknowledged what others did and didn't bring unnecessary attention to others' shortcomings, a fact Percy had appreciated last night when Shacklebolt remained silent on his rescuers' identities.

The guilt over the wrongs he had committed, inadvertently or not, lessened as the holidays crept closer. Percy hoped it would never go away. It made him that much better of a person.

Christmas was a quiet but not unhappy day for Percy. This Christmas, Percy kept his Weasley sweater.


	5. Chapter 5

5) Spring into Temptation

After Christmas, the promise of a new year didn't seem so promising. Percy was getting closer and closer to chucking a scroll at the puppet minister and hexing him into oblivion, but he knew very few people could get access to the information he met in the course of a regular day, and he held off the temptation for another day. Weeks drudged by with only occasional breaks. He looked and felt haggard, and so were the spirits of all those he met. The Death Eaters, and those who held the same beliefs, solidified their hold on the ministry. Only sporadic outbreaks of near insanity by the random people in each department against the bullies in power kept his spirits up and parchment firmly in hand.

One day, the hideous new statue in the ministry atrium began sprouting flowers. A trap outside of the Department of Mysteries locked a bunch of Death Eaters in a prison made of bones. The pudding in the cafeteria was hit with a jelly-legged jinx, and the chicken sandwiches caused the diner to grow feathers. Every so often it rained in the ministry and the only way to get it to stop was to say the word 'Muggle' every five minutes. Basic tasks took longer and longer to finish, simply because the staffing levels at the ministry were so low. The Ministry now completely ignored complex tasks, leaving the wizards and witches of Great Britain without many basic services.

People took their jobs and shoved them right into the Death Eaters' faces, usually with some unusual wand work thrown in. Kym O'Connell went out in a blaze of glory, leaving a pink-cardigan wearing sea cucumber in her wake, her co-workers still cat-calling her every move. The Many Rejected Men toasted her well and often later that night, as well as the other ministry witches and wizards who had rebelled.

The Many Rejected Men met at the Firkin, without an assignment but with the hopes of doing something to aid the cause, even if it meant cheering the inmates running the asylum.

"I'm fairly safe," Quincy confided to them after a few pints. "There's a lot of people out there hedging their bets. Whether or not they win, people still need to eat. My father may disagree with my beliefs, but he's not going to stop selling me items out of principle and risk his profit."

"My parents are almost ready to go," Kevin mentioned. "They want to get my sister through the university term but it's a tightrope. Something's gotta give. Either they win and we expatriate, or Harry Potter waves his magic wand and gets us the hell out of this situation."

"I think, if they win, there will be a shadow government." Gavin disagreed. "Tyranny can only last so long before a revolution takes place. People will only last so long without basic services. Has anyone taken an apparition test this year? Did you hear about the Knight Bus losing a wheel in non-magical traffic, and how long it took the ministry to cover it up? The hidden movements will start taking care of people's needs, and the best talents will rise to the top. For instance, Kym got permission to go and start breaking people out of Azkaban; with so few Muggle-borns left, it's a waste of her rebellious and ingenious talents watching Umbridge like a hawk."

"A shark might be a better analogy," Percy said with laughter. "Does anything actually eat sea cucumbers?"

Jeff shook his head. "I think we will win. Look, do you think Azkaban stands a chance against Kym O'Connell? There is a breaking point, somewhere. Also, there simply are not enough pure-blood wizards left. Half the death eaters are lying about their parentage anyway, but genetics will find a way. Speaking of pure-bloods, Perce, what about you and your family?"

"The Weasleys won't leave. There's so many of us, and where would we go? It's not like my parents had a lot of money to begin with," Percy pointed out. "We barely survived in England. Would Germany be better?"

"Possibly," Gavin answered. "Bavaria might be nice, but I think Spain would be nicer this time of year. I've had a tail for the last couple of days. I'm not valuable enough to chase around the continent. Higher-ups frown on us charming our entrance toilets to clog when a Death Eater tried to enter the Ministry. Who'd of thunk that?"

That conversation reverberated in his head a week later after Gavin failed to show for a gentlemanly gathering at the Goose. After that, Percy checked his surroundings almost as often as he checked out the cafeteria to watch out for his father. Rarely sick, it was a point of pride to his father to not miss work, and he kept a fairly regular schedule. But with Kym and Gavin gone, Percy knew at least one member of his family would make a wave. He would be ready to run with his family when the time came.

But the day after the Easter holidays, Arthur Weasley wasn't found in the cafeteria at the appointed time, or any time Percy checked. A quick peek into his office found it devoid of life. Percy hurriedly ditched the rest of his lunch and flued to Gringotts, where a snarling goblin told him neither the now-useless Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had bothered to report to work. Heart sinking to his toes, Percy walked rapidly to his little brothers' store. Grafitti and tags marred the formerly bright beacon of mayhem called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The Weasley family had left. Without him.

Despondent, Percy quickly exited Diagon Alley and wandered mindlessly to a bench overlooking the Thames. His face found his hands as his body shook with the effort of not bursting into sobs. Anger and misery coursed through him. They had left him.

Was this what it felt like when he left? He remembered the look of anguish on his mum's face when she had tracked him to his flat over the holidays a few years hence and he had slammed the door in her and Bill's face. He wondered if this was what his father had felt every time they had risen together in a lift at the ministry. Or the time he had arrived with Scrimgeour, searching for Harry Potter, and Fred, George and Ginny had hissed slurs and hurled turnips at him?

He was alone, of his own doing. He had chosen money and power over family, and here was the result. He was the last Weasley left in England. He let the tears fall on his face, staring at the river but not seeing it.

Suddenly, his big brother's smiling visage popped into his head. Charlie! He was the only Weasley nearby, but one was out of the Death Eaters reach. Had his family gone to Romania? How would he contact them? He ran through the possibilities in his head. Flues watched, owls monitored and too far of a distance for patronuses or most other ways of magic. He could fly on an airplane to Romania, but he probably couldn't come back without facing Azkaban or a life on the run. Then it came to him. All his time wandering in the non-magical world was about to pay off.

He pulled out his mobile from his pocket, staring hard at it. Long ago, he had programmed the number for the wizard contact at the Muggle bank. It was the only number in his address book.

He dialed and explained his situation to the person who answered. A few transfers later, he dictated a quick message to Charlie, detailing his worry for his family, how he hoped they were okay. He included his mobile number with directions on calling, because magic was not a possibility anymore.

Then he waited.

A week later, the phone rang at supper. Percy pushed away his barely touched food and set a Muffliato enchantment around the kitchenette. He didn't recognize the number, but who else would be calling? This would be the second time he had used the mobile.

He answered with a deep steadying breath. "Charlie?"

"Percy? You have a mobile telephone? What's going on? Are you safe? Thank goodness you called." It was such a relief to hear his brother's voice.

"I was an idiot, I went crazy, I'm so so sorry. I'm okay, I'm safe for now, but they're gone, and I don't know if they are okay, or where they went and I never got a chance to apologize to Dad..." Percy trailed off, hoping Charlie had some answers.

"They had mentioned using the Fidelius Charm the last time we were in contact. I haven't heard anything, so I think they are safe as one is in England at this point. Are you okay, Perce?" The concern was plain in Charlie's voice.

"Charlie, do you think they will forgive me?" Percy asked, eyes tearing up, his voice rough around the edges.

Charlie paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Bill and I had to run away, too, from a life of hand-me-downs, constant babysitting and no vacations. We disagreed with Mum and Dad because when you're eighteen that's what you do. It's easier to go your own way when you are several countries away, too." Charlie took a deep breath and spoke in a quieter tone. "I think if there was a dragon reserve in Britain I would be in the same situation you are, tell you the truth," he said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you two years ago. I have made such a horrible mess, and now I can't apologize. But I am trying." Percy felt a little weight lift off his shoulders. "I'm sorry I missed Bill's wedding. Please tell him that. I missed so much." Percy hadn't spoken to a member of his family in a very long time, and had forgotten the feeling of home and safety it gave him. He didn't want to stop.

"I'll tell him, if I speak to him. But my guess is he and Fleur are incommunicado. How'd you get ahold of me? I'm in the middle of nowhere! I didn't think it was safe to owl, little brother." There was no mistaking the tone of ribbing in Charlie's voice, and Percy smiled into the phone.

"It's not, at least from Britain. My message was electronically transmitted to Romania, and a local Romanian wizard loyal to the cause owled it to you. Dad would be so proud. Here we are, sending telegraphs, emails and talking on a portable telephone! I miss him." Percy hoped his brother felt the same connection he did, a tenuous grasp on the bit of family that remained free of lock and key.

"I miss him, too. Listen, little brother, I've got to head back before it looks too suspicious. Dragons and mobiles don't mix! But the end is coming, I feel it in my old bones." Percy laughed at that. Charlie was two years older than him.

"Thanks, my not-so-big brother." Percy was at least a half-foot taller than Charlie, and had enjoyed that status since he achieved it at age twelve. "Thanks for making me feel like a Weasley, and I love you, dragons and all."

"Perce, contact the proprietor of the Hog's Head, in Hogsmeade. That is my instruction to do when I return home, and I'm sure I will be there soon. We will get the family back together soon. Love you, little brother." Percy heard a click and Charlie was gone.

Percy wondered about Charlie's information. The Hog's Head was a dingy old pub whose owner acted as a supplier for underage Hogwarts students to smuggle butterbeer and firewhiskey back into the common rooms. Laughing at himself, he could no longer be so quick to judge the role the proprietor had played. The prefect role would always be a part of him, but it was getting smaller and smaller. He himself had spent the last six months running in and out of all sorts of drinking establishments, pints and shots in hand, mainly as a cover. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

Speaking of pubs, he could use a drink, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

6) Brother Against Brother

Percy, despite his misgivings, hailed and hopped in the Knight Bus for the trek up to Scotland. Before boarding, he double-checked the wheels, hoping they would stay on for the trek. A quick near vomit-inducing ride later, he stepped off at the outskirts of Hogsmeade and began the walk into town. Trash was littering the streets and alleys, accompanied by an air of neglect. Boards covered shop windows and people moved with malaise. The Ministry was unable to get anything accomplished, and that was starting to weigh heavily on those who depended solely on said government. Living and working in London, Percy relied more and more on the non-magical system, and he never realized how efficient the two systems working together could be. Hogsmeade, pure magic, would never get their due benefits unless someone spoke for them. He would, if only he could convince Puppet Thicknesse to listen. That would happen shortly after hell froze over.

He walked over to the Hog's Head, whose shabby exterior matched the shabbiness of the area. It hadn't changed since Percy had been at school, and he had avoided the pub even then. He took a breath and pushed open the door. It was empty, save for the barkeeper polishing the rim of a dirty pint glass in a slow, methodical manner. Percy walked in, feeling his guard rise even though the barkeeper had not moved from his spot. He fingered his wand under his cloak, and figured he would start small.

"Excuse me, are you the proprietor of the Hog's Head?" Percy asked the figure politely. The older man ambled around the bar, arriving face to face with Percy. Irritation radiated off the older man. Percy had no clue why he was so angry.

"Well, well, the prodigal son has returned." The proprietor snarled at him, glaring. "Trying to get in good with your family, or your new minister? Gotta pick one or the other, boy."

Percy flushed a dull red. This random stranger knew enough about him to make assumptions and mock, nothing more. He didn't think his parents would have mentioned much about him in their resistance meetings, but he remembered early in the regime change no one challenged his loyalty to the bad guys and that reputation apparently spread wider than he had thought. Well, Percy was sick and tired of being the bad guy. He glared right back at the older man. "I sit risking my life at the arm of Puppet Thicknesse every day so you can sit behind your bar and make pint glasses even dirtier! You tell me about your family sacrifices." Fine. Politeness only got you so far in this world, anyway. He met rudeness with rudeness.

The barkeeper growled and stepped even closer, nose to nose with Percy. "You think you can walk in here and insult me, my family and my life?"

"No, I walked in here, asked a polite question, and you insulted me, my family and my life," Percy retorted.

The barkeeper inched even closer and stared him in the eye. Percy held his ground, staring back, barely breathing. In a switch, the barkeeper backed down, his blue eyes losing their fire.

"I am Aberforth Dumbledore, proprietor of the Hog's Head." He nodded at Percy, all the while reminding him of watchful lion.

Aberforth Dumbledore! Well, he certainly had some family issues all right. Percy read Rita Skeeter's book and read it with the same suspension of disbelief as he read the Daily Prophet, but did not doubt the anger between brothers, nor the feeling of not living up to an older brother. It was a topic he knew personally, and there was no reason to doubt something fishy happened to the late Dumbledore sister. However, the Dumbledore family was not why he chose to have a drink in Scotland.

Percy nodded back. "I'm Percy Weasley. But you knew who I was already."

The rough façade was back on Aberforth's face. "What have you?" He indicated the bar.

"A firewhiskey," Percy said politely, trying to stay on Aberforth's quickly disappearing good side. "Please, I need info on my family."

Aberforth ambled back to the bar, dug out a somewhat cleaner shot glass, and poured him a drink. Silence echoed throughout the bar. Percy felt the stare of the old man, like being measured for a suit of suitability. Then, Aberforth pounced.

"Why don't you have it already? I'm not the Weasley broadcast system." Aberforth goaded him, trying to spark his temper, or maybe he was ornery all the time. Percy hadn't decided, nor was willing to ask.

"We all make mistakes." Percy was tamping down his wish to grab Aberforth by the collar and wring him. "The only way I can atone now is to make sure they are safe. Actions speak louder than words. I will apologize when they are safe."

"Is anybody safe now?" Aberforth gruffly asked. He grew quiet and seemed to wrestle with himself. It seemed the good side would reappear.

Percy remained silent, teeth gritting, waiting for his decision.

Finally, Aberforth spoke. "They're safe."

"Thank you, sir," Percy replied. He wasn't going to get any more information out of the old man tonight, and that was fine. His family was safe, or as safe as could be. He started walking toward the door. An idea struck and he paused before reaching for the handle.

"Is there a way to alert me if they are in danger?" Percy didn't need to know where his family was, but how to help, how to lay the path for reconciliation. Saying 'I'm sorry' wasn't enough for Ginny and the twins. Fighting Death Eaters might get him in the door.

Aberforth ducked low behind the bar and grabbed something from underneath the counter. He placed a galleon in his hand.

"A few kids got creative at Hogwarts. Don't go spending it all in one place." Aberforth muttered. Percy examined the coin. It was a regular coin, but it somehow transmitted messages in a way. Better a coin than on skin, better a coin than a Snatcher at your front door.

"Thanks." Aberforth stared at Percy. The old man seemed to want to continue the conversation, possibly to antagonize him further. Percy was in no mood to hear it, so he walked out of the pub and into the night. He walked toward Hogwarts, aiming for the outskirts of town. The cool air was helping clear his head and calm his mind after confronting the barkeeper. It would be nice to see Hogwarts again, to see the mighty spires of the castle reach toward the sky. Going to Hogwarts had always been an escape from the clamor and lack of space at home. The castle stood the test of time, ministry control or not, and the ancient stones reassured him. He wanted to calm himself before he returned on the roller coaster ride called the Knight Bus, wishing dearly he could apparate farther.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed the low moaning coming from a pasture to his right.

He quickly disillusioned himself, dashed behind a nearby tree and peered around. A sobbing young blond woman about his age was crawling on the ground, clothes ripped and disheveled, bruises and scratches all over her body, trying to escape a filthy wizard who was attempting to kick and curse her. "Filthy squib's gonna see what happens to those without magic," the brute threatened her. "Then ya get to feel real magic, right, girly?"

Percy dashed back behind the tree. He was on his own for this. There was no wag to contact the rest of the Many Rejected Men, nor was there enough time to get help, but she desperately needed his or anyone's help. He peered around the tree, trying to figure out the best course of action. Screw it.

He jumped out behind the tree and started aiming hexes and jinxes at the Snatcher. Surprised, the Snatcher threw back a couple hexes which Percy deflected. The Snatcher whirled quickly and grabbed the young woman, wand to her throat, using her as a shield. Percy was afraid to aim anything for fear of hitting her. His heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"Get off of me. Help! Kevin! Somebody help!" the blond woman screamed suddenly. She threw her head back into her captor's chest, knocking the Snatcher off-balance and started kicking and hitting, lashing out at her attacker. The Snatcher, unprepared for the action, staggered off to one side and grabbed the young woman's leg, trying to pull her down to him. Percy took aim when Kevin apparated with a roar into the clearing and jumped on the attacker, attempting to pry him off the woman. Was this his sister?

Appearing figures whirled into the area, popping and cracking like fireworks in the night. The clearing grew crowded as Percy recognized a few as Snatchers and started firing off stunning spells. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeff and Quincy fighting with other wizards. Kevin freed the woman and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side as he held his wand up to create a shield, his head swiveling side to side, fury and fear radiating equally from his eyes.

"Go, go, go! We'll hold them off!" Jeff yelled. Kevin, dropped his shield, hugged the woman tight and apparated away. The Snatcher let out a yell as soon as he realized his prey had disappeared. The scene was moving too fast for Percy to comprehend what was going on. Snatchers surrounded him. He fought his way over to Jeff and Quincy as flashes and bursts of light echoed around them. There were a lot of Snatchers for the three of them. The fight dragged on, Percy desperately trying to figure out a plan. Finally, with one good coördinated attack of stunners and dust, the skirmish was over.

Percy glanced around, heaving for air. Quincy was grasping his left arm, a gaping wound on his forearm that would need a healer, but other than that, only minor burns, cuts and grass stains graced the other men. They were lucky. Scorch marks and drops of blood decorated the grass around them. The Snatchers looked worse than normal. Percy's breathing returned to normal but his blood ran hot. He carelessly levitated their stunned bodies to the center of the field. Needing to do manual work, Percy conjured up ropes and quickly tied the Snatchers up, looping the cords around their wrists and ankles. It was not enough, he shook with anger. He felt like punching them.

Quincy gathered the Snatcher wands. He spit in their direction, and then took a deep breath. "She got away, Kevin got away, he will get their parents and go. They will be safer not here." He gave a good kick to one prone body, then backed off, fists clenched over the wands.

Jeff held out his hand. "May I have the wands?" Percy felt the ice in his voice. Quincy wordlessly handed them over. Jeff eyed the wands, moving them around, watching feeble sparks shoot from the ends. He silently threw them on the ground. A crack echoed through the night air as Jeff stomped on their wands. "Leave them be," he almost whispered. "Let them see what life is like without magic."

It was dangerous to leave anyone tied up unprotected, stunned and alone at night. The people of Hogsmeade might pay a price for this bit of active rebellion, but Percy was way too frustrated, furious and tired to care. He was so tired of fighting.

Quincy quietly obliviated the Prisoners, and in the once again cool, calm night, the remaining members of the Many Rejected Men walked back to Hogsmeade, waiting for the bus, waiting for the trouble to follow, waiting for the inevitable, waiting to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

7) May 5 and May 6 and May 7 and...

He didn't really remember the battle, only that first searing image of his brother, lifeless. He didn't think he would ever forget that breaking of his heart. Percy made no plans to sleep through the night again. He didn't really remember the funeral, or the memorial service. He didn't think he would ever forget the heartbroken expression of his mother's face, or the tears etched on his siblings' faces. He really hoped he would remember Fred laughing.

The first day of the rest of his life was sunny, surprisingly, as were the following days. There was a lot less laughter in the world without his little brother, and Percy was seriously considering hold a grudge against the sun for making light of things.

Looking back, Percy would always choose those few weeks of waiting and despairing, estranged from his family, after the attack on Kevin's sister than the forever after her attack, which he was together with his family, minus Fred. Better to leave then be left.

Quincy and Jeff came to Fred's memorial service. Thankfully, they had survived the last battle, although not all the Many Rejected Men had returned from hiding.

After the service, after some words Percy didn't process, Jeff asked for his mobile, punched in his number on Percy's mobile, and Quincy did the same. Percy looked blankly at them at first, then pulled himself together. "Thanks. Please let me know when Kevin and Gavin return." He attempted a grin that quickly morphed into a grimace. They clapped him on the back and gave their condolences again to his parents, leaving Percy the opportunity to patch up with his family. He had no clue what to say, so he decided to let his actions speak for him until he found the right words.

Percy's first action was cleaning. Thanks to the machinations of the ghoul, the gnomes and who knows what other assorted beings who also considered it home, the Burrow sustained Death Eater damage but was salvageable. He moved back home to help his mum and dad put things to rights. When he needed a break from the hushed voices and depressed thoughts, he helped put Grimmauld Place to rights with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione; he cleaned up both a semi-sober, semi-coherent George and his shop regularly. Shell Cottage needed no cleaning, but Fleur very kindly let him polish the silverware as they looked at her wedding album. Percy saw Aberforth and his meeting with the much wiped glassware in a different light. For him, industry was very helpful in tackling grief, in forgetting the circumstances and loss of a beloved sibling. The long summer days wove together, perhaps realizing the dark would be too toxic for the battered remains of wizard society to deal with.

Percy didn't remember a lot from that strange summer haze, but the first time he truly connected with his each of his parents stuck out in his memory. He and his mother bonded a few days after Fred's memorial service, when he decided to clean his bedroom. He ventured up the stairs, threw open the window and hoped to bring some light in the desecrated room.

He vanished the trash, set a brush to start scrubbing the walls, which would need repainting, and a mop to the floor. He moved his boxes and random bits of stuff on to the bed and was just starting to dust his wardrobe when his mother entered the room. She surveyed the room, and grabbed a dishcloth. Percy started to protest, that she need not help him, when she spread the cloth like a blanket, and sat on the floor, legs crossed, back up against his bed. This very un-Molly Weasley action stopped him cold in his tracks. She patted the spot on the dishcloth next to her. Percy obediently sat down.

"Dear, as much as we all appreciate it, you can't clean Britain by yourself." His mum patted his knee, her voice more steady than the day before. Percy hoped his was, too.

"I can try, Mum," he replied. "I still don't know what to say, so I might as well let my actions speak for me. I spent years making a mess of things, so at least I can clean something up." He paused, then said quietly, "I don't think George or Ginny are really ready to listen, anyway."

Percy's mum smoothed back his hair. "I know what it's like to fight with your siblings, dear," she said kindly. Percy watched her silently, warily. "I know what it's like to lose your brother, too. There's this dark storm cloud directly over your brow. Grief, anger, bitterness, helpless and all the emotions you don't want to have. The storm cloud is not a thought, you can't exhale away. It's always there, a part you can't move. You can't distract yourself, nor let go of it."

"So what do you do?" Percy remembered when he was little and his parents had all the answers. It would be nice to go back to that time. Fred was alive in that time.

"Nothing. Time, and family, and routines and monotony and the reassurance that the world still goes on helps push it up your brow." His mum's eyes were welling up. Percy scrunched down and put his head and her shoulder, something he hadn't done in years and something he knew she loved. He couldn't turn back the clock, but he could be his mum's little boy when she needed it.

"Does it go away?" He asked plaintively. He needed the reassurance only his mother could give.

She sadly shook her head. "No, and it pops up and rains occasionally, when you least expect it. I'm sorry, Percy. You wouldn't wish that feeling on your worst enemy, much less someone you love."

It took a longer to connect with his dad. Percy, like his father, found it easier to hide behind a calm façade and the pretext of duty than erupt in emotion like his mother. The war helped him realize even though his mother doted on him, he was the most similar of all the Weasley children to his father. His father tried his best to keep promises, he had always been steadfast and true growing up. Percy vowed to let his dad know how he appreciated that, and he would keep his promises, too, even ones made just to himself. It just so happened the fulfilled promise came about in an unusual way.

Percy had decided one Sunday afternoon to clean out the old shed near the back of the Burrow. Untouched by the Death Eaters, it was still dilapidated and needed an overhaul. He had intended on not using magic and working out his emotions, but an hour of wrestling with generations of Weasley garden implements and ancient brooms left him thinking otherwise. He had managed to clear off part of the shed, and leaned up against the wall, wiping sweat off his brow. His father's voice took him by surprise.

"Thank you, Percy, " said his dad, standing in the doorway. Percy jumped with surprise, reaching for his wand. He hadn't noticed his father, who had walked trance-like the last few days. He quickly sheathed his wand, and turned to his father. What was he being thanked for?

"What? Why?" Percy now had made a bigger mess of the broom shed then when he had started, it wasn't that. He knew what he hadn't done; hadn't been there for his family, hadn't stopped that wall from killing Fred, hadn't respected the fact his father placed family over career advancement. Honestly, what had he done that deserved a thank you?

"I'm thanking you because you and Bill and Charlie had pretty awful childhoods and you never let Fred have that experience." Percy threw his gaze to his father in shock. That was roughly the last thing Percy expected out of his father's mouth.

"But Dad, you and Mum gave us everything you could." Percy hadn't had a first-rate childhood, but he wouldn't call it bad, anyway. There were a lot of children out with destroyed houses, parents and lives with the help of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Percy never lacked for love, always had his basic needs met, learned so much at home with his mother and father guiding him. So what if he wore hand-me-downs?

"You-know-who, excuse me, Voldemort, was gearing up for his first reign of terror. I worked constantly, barely making ends meet whilst leaving your mother home to fend with an army of small children and people trying to break down our front door. Death Eaters murdered your uncles, as well as plenty of our friends. None of you could go out and play with friends. Half the time you couldn't go outside! For a while, Bill thought he wasn't going to Hogwarts because it was so unsafe. I remember coming home many nights to find you cuddling little Ronnie in his room and telling him you were always going to protect him from the bad guys." Percy's dad paused, placing an arm around him.

"The twins, Ron and Ginny were too young to really remember that time. I will never forget, and I imagine you won't, either. But I always wondered if that's why the three of you left, whether conscious of it or not. Because I think I would probably run away from those memories, too." At that, Percy's dad removed his arm, scrunched his eyes closed and leaned against the side of the shed, fighting for control, for not crying was something he could control.

Percy leaned next to him, listening to his father's ragged breath. He thought about his childhood, about his time at Hogwarts, about his time in the ministry, about this past year. He finally broke the silence. "Dad, I don't know what to say. I don't think I will ever know what to say. But I'm glad I made Fred laugh. I'm glad that he, George, Ron and Ginny didn't have those memories." He gave his dad a hug, which was quickly returned, feeling the tears slide down his face, not able to make eye contact but needing to say as much as he could to his father. "I do know that I confused elected power with real power. I was so caught up in making rules and writing lists that I forgot the names I wrote down were real people. I thought I knew everything at 18, and I've realized that the older you get, the less you realize you know. I'm so sorry, for everything."

Percy pulled away from the hug, wiped his eyes and reached into his pocket. "Dad, I did a lot of things this year thinking of you. I figured if we made it through this, well, you'd always be able to get ahold of me." He pulled out his mobile, and handed a second one to his father.

His father's eyes lit up through the tears on his face. "Is that a Muggle telephone? It's portable!"

Percy grinned. "It's called a mobile, Dad, and there is way too much magic at the Burrow for it to work. Let's walk over toward the orchard."

The two of them walked toward the grove, his father excitedly jabbing at buttons and questioning the electronic beeps they gave out.

In the shade of the trees, Percy punched in a number on his mobile. His father's cellphone started ringing shortly afterwards.

"What am I supposed to do?" his dad asked him. As he peered closer at the mobile in his father's hand, Percy found himself smothered in a big hug. He glanced at the screen where his number and name flashed. He knew his father was proud of him, but this was different. Percy knew he was the first Weasley child to share his Muggle technology hobby.

"Dad, press the little green button to answer it." Percy gave his dad a pat on the shoulder, released himself, pointed to a copse of trees and walked about 20 meters away.

"Hello?" his father yelled in his ear. Percy didn't need the phone to hear him that time. He plugged one ear with his finger.

"Dad, you don't need to shout," Percy tried to keep his tone low, talking into the receiver. "I'm going to go around a tree so you can't see me."

"The Muggles are really ingenious with their equipment," Percy's dad said with awe, thankfully in a regular speaking voice coming out of his mobile. "Could I talk to Charlie with this? Could I call the States?"

Percy laughed. "Who would you talk to over there, anyway? Sure, you just need special codes and cards. Oh, and Charlie would need a phone. I've talked to him before, but I think it was a public telephone he used."

"I can't wait! Come back here so I can give you another hug!" Percy's father demanded, and Percy returned from his hiding place and quickly complied. They spent the rest of the afternoon using and playing with the phone, calling each other. Percy told his dad about email, the internet and the special machines you used to get access to it. His dad asked surprisingly good questions, leaving Percy to wonder if his dad's supposed befuddlement over technology was a front for something else. Or a role he could quickly slip into as protection at work. Percy had lost years with his father. He vowed to make that time up.

Also, Percy now knew what he was getting Charlie and his family for Christmas. Expensive, yes, but he had years of presents to make up for.


	8. Chapter 8

8) New Employment Opportunities

In that haze of summer, mourning and cleaning, Percy hadn't even though of going back to the ministry. The last year has been utter misery, constant paranoia and lying to everyone around him in the office. Working at his brothers' shop was just fine for him now. He had some money saved up. Maybe he would travel. There had been no money for a gap year, nor would the 18-year-old Percy would have taken one. The 22-year-old Percy thought the idea sounded grand.

The idea of something other than cleaning came to the forefront when Acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt stopped by the Burrow one afternoon a couple of weeks after Fred's memorial.

Percy's dad hadn't returned to work, either, and Percy didn't think his mum minded having the two of them around. They, with Ginny, sat around the table drinking tea and talking quietly when the Minister asked for admittance. Remembering the disastrous last time he and the Minister of Magic had been in the kitchen together, he mimed throwing food at Ginny. She smiled at him, and tossed a sugar cube at him anyway. At least it wasn't turnips. Progress.

"Arthur, we can't put you in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office just yet. I still need you in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects," Kingsley said in between sips of tea. "We have to find a better name for that," he said with a grimace.

Percy's dad laughed. "I agree, and thank you for the time off, Kingsley." He looked at his wife. She nodded affirmatively. "I think I'm ready to go back in. I can start on Monday. Ginny has a couple of weeks before the National team tryout," he glanced at his youngest daughter, "so she will help Molly finish returning the house to normal."

"Glad to help, Dad," Ginny affirmed.

"Excellent," Kingsley said. "Now Percy," he continued, "I think new employment opportunities are in store for you."

New employment opportunities? Well, he didn't want his job back, for sure. He raised a brow at Ginny. She shrugged, equally confused. Over the past weeks, he had confided in his family his role during the ministry occupation. He wanted them to know he was no Ministry toad, and had not been for a long time. He returned his full attention to Kingsley. A few months ago, Kingsley's power, style and discretion wowed Percy. He wondered what the Minister had brewing this time.

"We can safely say you undermined the most recent Minister at every turn. Best to have you not return there." Kingsley paused and sighed, watching his face. Percy kept his façade up, the one that served him so well over the last year. Damn straight he undermined the minister. Silence filled the kitchen. He didn't care if Kingsley fired him but it would be embarrassing in front of his mum.

"Your work in the minister's department wastes your poker face," Kingsley said with a chuckle, giving up. "But can you play poker on foreign terms? What about helping reorganize the Department of International Magical Cooperation?"

"And I was about to suggest Harpies mascot!" Ginny said with a grin.

"Alas!" Percy, crunching up his face and crying with fake misery, hiding his face behind his hands. "Doomed to never meet my true calling, and I'd been working on my costume all night." Ginny started to giggle, so Percy knew he done something correct.

"Oh, you will be wailing when you meet some of our ambassadors," Kingsley replied with a smile. "Let's set up an appointment at the start of next week," Percy nodded, and the Minister stood up. The Weasleys at the table stood as well. "Thank you for your service," he said, shaking hands with Percy and his dad. "Molly, thank you for your service with the order, and trusting the Ministry again. Their expertise is badly needed." He gave Percy's mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Best wishes, Ginny, on your tryout," he nodded toward Percy's sister, "and I will see you on Monday," he said to Percy, pushing his chair in. His mum and dad accompanied Kingsley to the door.

"Wow, Percy!" Ginny came around and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "You've been talking about traveling around the world and this job is perfect! Are you alright returning to the ministry?" She asked him with concern.

"I am," he reassured her. "I hope I get assigned to work in Europe," Percy said with a sly smile. "If I get Australia, how will I see all my sister's matches when she plays chaser for England?"

Ginny gave him a big hug. She was starting to let him back into her world.

The meeting with Kinsgley 9 am Monday morning was concise, detail oriented and left Percy feeling better about the Ministry than he had in a long time. Kingsley hoped Percy could act as liaison to the Minister as well as coördinator for the program until a new department head was found. Percy happily accepted the challenge.

As Percy was leaving the office, Kingsley asked for one last thing. He wanted the names of those who had helped Percy battle the Snatchers in front of the Muggle Prime Minister residence all those months ago. Percy paused, and then shook his head no. He trusted Kingsley, but wanted the Many Rejected Men to make that decision themselves.

Kingsley nodded. At that moment, Percy realized that the Acting Minister had fought the same war he did. He understood. They had fought too long and sacrificed too much to casually commit others to the Ministry. Percy had never known much about the resistance organization he had helped last year, and never wanted to learn. He only knew they would rise again if called upon, and he would be a part of it. Percy left the Minister's office with his head held high.

Percy walked to his new department, brimming with ideas. Then he hit cold, hard reality in the form of a disorganized, dispirited and understaffed office. Thankfully, most ambassadors had wisely stayed at their posts and out of the reach of the Death Eaters, but both literal and figurative damage marred the department.

The mission statement, department goals and values statement all needed re-writing and revising. The ambassadors had not been evaluated in over a year. Treaties on currency standards, tariff rates and broomstick regulations had not been ratified. Other countries had provided valuable assistance in taking refugees from the Second Wizarding War and those acts needed recognition. Not all salaried workers had returned, and for those who had, employee morale was non-existent.

Percy dove in. Mindful of all the toes he had stepped on last time he worked in the department, he volunteered for the worst cleaning jobs. He awarded silly prizes from his brothers' shop for completed tasks. He set about to memorize everyone's name. Every first Thursday of the month, he treated everyone to a pint at the Leaky Cauldron.

Quickly, the Department of International Magic Cooperation began to take shape. Ambassadors started returning home with recommendations for treaties and trade agreements. He quickly attracted, interviewed and hired witches and wizards with fresh ideas, many returning from their year on the run. With enthusiastic workers and a clean workspace, the department ran smoothly. He quickly worked out a foreign exchange program for ministry workers who wished to learn about other ministries, and welcomed the foreign wizards who came in their stead. His hope was to help other young witches and wizards avoid the rut he fell into immediately after leaving Hogwarts, and continue the new idea infusion. In a change from the previous regime, the department looked forward to participating in events with their foreign counterparts.

The next International Standards meeting scheduled was in Paris at the end of July, less than two months away; a quick flue call brought his sister-in-law to the office. It was quickly agreed she would work twenty hours a week leading up to the conference helping translate, smooth out cultural idioms and differences in the documents and maybe even teach some French. Having lost her job at Gringotts due to the time she was under the Fidelity Charm, Fleur quickly agreed.

In a way, work had replaced cleaning as his panacea for mourning. Percy moved back to his flat, hung family photos on the walls and even hosted his mother and father for dinner. He still had nightmares of electric blue eyes, falling walls and dead family members, and occasionally found himself haunting the Internet café at 2:30 in the morning. At those times of darkness, he tried to take comfort in his family and friends, in the fact he enjoyed his job. Life was better, and the dark cloud his mother had described began to recede.

Thankfully, all the Many Rejected Men had returned to the Ministry. They didn't have much time to meet for lunch, but there was still a pub crawl once a fortnight; on one fabulous occasion, their muse joined them and forced them to eat mango bean burgers. Sadly, all five of them would do anything for Kym. She had returned to the Ministry as well; Kingsley Shacklebolt convinced her to stop trying to break people out of Azkaban and keep those who belonged there in, but without dementor help. After hearing talk of goblins, devil's snare and a non-magical creation called 'elevator music,' Percy vowed to stay on her good side.

Percy made it to almost every Harpies game, and spent every Saturday helping out at George's shop. Charlie received his Christmas present early, and both Percy and his dad greatly enjoyed calling him up and joking about dining on dragon-meat steaks. Sunday nights, he ate at the Burrow.

Once a week, he met his father for lunch, or, more often or not, a technology lesson. Percy's dad greatly enjoyed email, so they often ate then ventured out to the little Internet café on Montague Place. Granted, his dad mainly wrote emails to him, but they were both starting to attempt to surf the World Wide Web and play with instant messaging each other.

One such day, Percy's dad nudged him in the side. "Don't look," he whispered, leaning close to him, "but there's a cute blond girl checking you out."

Percy gave himself whiplash turning around. The pretty blond girl gave him a tentative smile. He blushed to the root of his hair, and tried to smile back. He turned back to the monitor, rubbing his neck and hunching down in his seat.

His father was valiantly trying to hold his laughter back. "I told you not to look!" He chuckled.

"She's cute," Percy agreed, "but I'm not ready for that."

His dad nodded his head. "I understand, son. But if you see her again, be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

9) Paris in the Summer

Paris in the summer was hot, humid and miserable. The international standards body had wanted to fit in the conference before the August holidays, unwisely choosing hot France as opposed to moderately cool Scandinavia. Grumblings subsided when the meeting chair threatened to move the conference to Cairo.

Percy was reveling in the trip. By day, he met with ambassadors, negotiators and lobbyists; at night he wandered around Muggle Paris, taking photos and staring at the sights. His first and only trip out of Britain had been to visit Bill in Egypt; he had never even visited Ireland. This was a grand adventure indeed; hopefully the first of many. He took pictures to bore his siblings with, and bought chocolates for his mum and Ginny to enjoy.

One early evening, a few days into the conference, he found himself at the Eiffel Tower, standing in queue for the pay telephone directly underneath. He had climbed to the top, admired the view and on descending, thrilled he would get to share his excitement with someone. His dad would be thrilled to see a different number on his mobile screen.

Calling card in hand, he took his turn, leaving a message for his father, describing the view from the top. He finished his message and placed the receiver on the hook, wondering where he would wander next. A voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Don't I know you?" a British voice inquired. He turned. It was the pretty blond girl from the Internet café. He once again blushed to the roots of his hair, but there was no computer to hide behind.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I think so. The Internet café on Montague, correct?" She smiled. He hoped his color would return to normal. He had no clue what about him caught her attention, but he would try his best not to scare her away.

"Let me make my telephone call. Please wait for me," she requested. Percy nodded obediently. He stood to the side. He wasn't ready to date, he had lots of work and a big Fred-shaped hole in his heart, but he could almost feel his father's elbow nudging him in the side. She quickly finished her conversation, and hung up the receiver.

"Had to call someone from under the Eiffel Tower, correct? Me, too." Percy's voice stuck in the back of his throat, so he nodded. "All that climbing made me hungry," she continued. "I want a pastry and/or chips, c'mon," she said with a grin. She had straight honey blond hair that fell halfway down her back, and warm brown eyes. "We're strangers in a strange land, right? We need to stick together." She started walking off in one direction. Percy hurried to follow.

Percy matched her stride and cleared his throat. Time to figure out what this surprising, enchanting creature wanted from him. "I'm Percy Weasley, and you are?" He offered her his hand. He hadn't traveled in this direction before, and his sense of control was sounding an alarm, but he overruled it. He could get lost with her any day of the week and be okay.

"Audrey Wainwright." She shook his hand. "I'm in town taking advantage of cheap airfare and am attempting for the prize of the most obvious tourist around. And you?"

"I'm in town for a conference. I believe I'm the biggest tourist around, camera and all," he said, waving it around. "This is my first time here, so I hope you know where we are going, because I don't," he confessed. "Have you visited Paris before? What should I see next?"

"I have, and the Musee d'Orsay, definitely," Audrey replied with a grin. "Of course you need to go to the Louvre, but I like the Impressionists so much."

"The Louvre is on my list. I have a French sister-in-law; she would never speak to me again if I missed that," he grinned.

"What else is in the list?" Audrey asked. "Oh, and don't worry. As long as we find a Metro sign, we will be okay."

"Okay," he answered. That made sense, and he still hadn't figured out what interested her in him. He would follow her and find out. "I'm hoping to visit Notre Dame, Champs Élysées, L'Arc de Triomphe and as many dining places as I could handle. See, treating you to dinner is helping me complete my assignment."

Audrey laughed. "Ooh, treating me to supper. I like you already." They walked briskly through the park.

"I confess, I know of no place that serves Paris' finest omelets and chips," Percy confided. "Please don't make me eat fois gras."

"Oh, no, never. I liked feeding the ducks in Hyde Park when I was little. Come to think of it, I still do." They moved out of the park. "Look, rue Saint-Dominique looks promising."

"Does it?" It all looked the same to Percy. "I'll trust you on that," he said with a grin. Sure enough, they found a little café with pastries and tea and hot chocolate. He held the door open for her and escorted her to a table near the front, where they could watch the world stroll by.

He ordered in his halting French, and went back to the table where Audrey was sitting, balancing a tray holding their tea and pastries. She was watching the street scene, silent and reflective. It gave him a chance to see her and think. She was the first girl who had caught his eye since Penny in Hogwarts, so long ago. Thinking of it, she had caught his eye, and he was all the more glad for it. Audrey had a sly wit, an engaging smile, and was crazy smart. He would be nuts to avoid her. Live your life, he reminded himself, actions and words and making things better. He sat down, handing her a plate and a cup, ready to pour tea in. She nodded yes gracefully, holding her cup steady.

"Besides taking advantage of cheap airfare, what do you do?" Percy asked. He wanted to know more about her, listen to her voice speak and her eyes animate and her hands gesture furiously.

"I'm at University, studying chemical engineering, specialization in nanotechnology," she replied. "I spend most of my time in Bloomsbury, but occasionally visit a lab in Oxford. I'm collaborating on papers, trying to get my name out, be hired by some corporation in a few years time."

"I'm a government peon, no name on any papers, are you sure you can see me? Your scientist friends won't make fun of you?" He asked with a smile, inwardly wondering what nanotechnology even was.

"Of course, Percy," Audrey said with a smile. "I smiled at you that day at the Internet café. You were cute, and I thought I would try to say hi. Was that your dad you were with?"

"Yes, sorry, fathers are not conducive to talking with girls, nor is shyness on my part," he said apologetically. "He did like you, though."

"Good to know," she said cheerfully. "So father, French sister-in-law, French girlfriend?" She gave him a sly grin.

"No girlfriend at all," he said with fake rue. "I hope there's no big strapping Frenchman who will want to hunt me down for treating you for this fancy meal." Percy ducked down and pretended to hide under the table.

Audrey laughed. "No, no strapping anything." She took a sip of tea. "What is your conference about? Are you with the Home Office? Or is your work something cool you can't tell me, or you would have to kill me?"

"International trading standards and tariffs. Fascinating stuff to me, not the rest of the population. And I could tell you my work, but you may die of boredom. I won't take that chance." He grinned at her. There hadn't been a lot of laughing recently in his life, and Audrey could help remedy that.

"It's important to have a framework in place for trade. We have to import certain chemicals and it's a right mess sometimes. Half the time the people at the post look at you askew, like you are trying to build a bomb or something." She looked thoughtful. "I'll admit, I'm okay with things going boom sometimes, but usually it involves fireworks and not my semester project."

Percy laughed at the mental image of a singed Audrey, goggles pushed up her forehead, holding up a foaming, smoking beaker like a deranged scientist.

"Don't worry," she continued, "I left my mad scientist gear and minions back in London."

They talked until the café closed, sharing school and work stories, talking about where they wanted to travel, their flats and both of their disastrous attempts to cook. She attempted to explain nanotechnology to him, and it was fascinating. He was born with magic, but what Audrey did without it was phenomenal. When the café worker shooed them out the door, he happily escorted her to the nearest Metro station.

"Can I treat you to a proper meal tomorrow night, Audrey?" Percy asked eagerly, as they stood on the platform waiting for her train.

"Of course." Audrey replied with a smile. "Give me a call when you finish your conference. I'll do some research and we will have a fine French meal." She had already programmed her number into his mobile earlier that evening. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as her train car doors opened. "See you tomorrow."

Percy broke into a wide grin and watched her until the train disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

10) I Can Even Tell You What a Nano-Particle Is!

Percy returned a happy man from France, bag half-packed and threatening to return. The conference went swimmingly as their foreign counterparts were happy to work with people who wouldn't murder when they turned around. Paris was phenomenal, full of fascinating museums, galleries, historical sites and great food. What made Paris his new favorite holiday destination was simple. Audrey was the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time. Every night in Paris they had gone to dinner, talking late in the night, drinking fine wine at restaurants, walking and exploring and learning about each other. It was the most magical experience of his life, without any real magic used. He spent the rest of the week at meetings with a big goofy grin that his brothers or friends must never see on pain of death.

Their relationship deepened on returning to London. In the evenings, he took her to feed the ducks at Hyde Park, escorted her to the different art galleries, watched theatre in the West End and all the Muggle London things he had never bothered to experience. One Sunday they had even ran into his brother and Hermione at the National Gallery. He and Audrey were going to happily spend the next hour in the Monet room, where poor Ron was probably headed to Medieval art or something, the poor sod, and his facial expression pretty much said the same thing when Hermione wasn't looking.

Audrey had met the Many Rejected Men at the noodle restaurant. She thought they were a trip and could dish it out as good as she got it. They asked for the mobile numbers of her sisters, which seeing as she had none, didn't work; so they begged for cousins. She promised flatmates and classmates, but only after viewing c.v.'s and personal recommendation letters.

Living near Bloomsbury, she frequented and enjoyed many of the same pubs and restaurants he had when he was on duty with the Many Rejected Men, and was always game for a new adventure or a quiet night with takeaway and studying. His life was near idyllic. He questioned himself on how seamlessly his and Audrey's lives had meshed together, but figured after the last few years, he deserved something easy.

Of course they had their own nights away, where she holed up in the laboratory, visited her family or went out with her friends, and he had work night at the Leaky Cauldron, lads nights and family dinners. For the first time in his life, Percy didn't like coming home to silence and order. After a night apart, he couldn't wait to call her and hear her voice, hear about her day.

Percy shared as much as he could about his life; he was open as he could be, simply because international magic coöperation was not far off from international non-magic coöperation, but he was sure Audrey could sense something holding him back. He modified what career paths his siblings took, nicely asked the pictures on his walls to stay still and directed Hermes to go hunting when she visited. He told her he was from the country and his family didn't have much growing up, which was true, and he was a bit geeky and over committed to his job, which was also true, and those excuses helped cover up his errors in the non-magical world. But nothing covered up the dread he felt every time he told a part truth, or an out-and-out lie, to her.

He had a quiet yet happy birthday celebration for the first time since before his last year at Hogwarts, but avoiding inviting Audrey was awkward. His mum made him a cake, and his in-town siblings traveled to the Burrow to sing Happy Birthday, but her spark was missing. He wanted Audrey to celebrate with them, but they had only dated each other for a month, and she had no clue about his magic, or the magical world. He tried his best to explain to her that it was so soon after the loss of his brother, his family hadn't fully rebounded to their normal boisterous self, and it wasn't fair to introduce someone new, and Audrey had gracefully and understandingly suggested they celebrate alone, which was one of the more spectacular nights of Percy's existence.

A few months after his birthday, he still wasn't sure what to do. He wanted Audrey in his life, he wanted to share his life with her, and that whole Statute of Secrecy was standing in the way. He hadn't made any headway thinking about the problem himself, and couldn't discuss it with her, the closest person to him, the person who Percy could easily refer to as his best friend. The old Percy would have clamped up and searched a book, then lied to Audrey until he obliviated her when she interfered with his career. The newer version of Percy, horrified by that thought, had friends, family and a conscious, who among them could help? He paced his apartment, wishing he could talk to Audrey but not wanting to interrupt her girl's night. He focused on the many he could trust and then the few who had experience in the steady girlfriend arena.

Maybe Bill could help with this. Of his friends and family, he, besides his parents, were the only ones in a stable, long-term relationship. The Many Rejected Men had all met Audrey and liked her, but none of them had steady girlfriends, thankfully for the women of London. His sister seemed pretty happy with her boyfriend, but on pain of death he wouldn't talk to Ginny about relationships, unless it was insinuating Harry's painful death if he ever hurt her.

He checked his watch. It was late enough that his brother would be home from work, early enough that he would catch them before they went to bed. He took a chance and apparated nearby Shell Cottage, quickly directing his patronus to Bill to see if he could visit. After receiving a yes, he strode forward and knocked on the door.

"Perce! Glad you came, little brother," Bill opened the door and welcomed him in. "Need to polish some silverware? Need my wife to teach your department true Gallic manners?"

"No, no," Percy said nervously. "I came to ask you personal stuff." Bill raised his eyebrows at this. "I know, I know. Percy Weasley has a personal life. Ha, ha," he said sarcastically then sobered up. "You see, I like this girl, but she's non-magical, and I want her in my life, but I don't know if I should tell her about us, but I don't want to continue to lie to her, and I would regret it if I couldn't see her as often as possible. I'm not sure what to do."

"Aha! We are finally hearing about your mystery girl. You have dated for a while and you have to decide what path you are going to take. That's huge, Perce," Bill gestured to the sofa. "Do you want anything to drink?" Percy nodded no, sank into the sofa and Bill sat in the chair across from him. "Tell me what's going on."

Percy didn't know where to start so he jumped right in. "I don't know if I can tell her, I don't know if I even like her like that. What if she can't handle us and I have to obliviate her?" Percy did not like that option at all.

"What's she like?" Bill asked.

"Her name's Audrey. She's beautiful, smart, and I mean crazy-mad-Muggle-scientist smart. We like the same style of art and I've started reading Muggle novels she recommends and I really enjoy them. She likes to run, and even pays people money to run in races. She listens to me talk about boring work items and doesn't even yawn! She travels the world and likes computers and I can even tell you what a nano-particle is!" Percy paused to take a breath. "I like her, but I'm not sure what that even means. You see, I just learned how to like myself."

Bill looked thoughtful at that last line, paused, then grinned at him. "Oh, you like her all right. Listen, within days of meeting Fleur I knew she was the one. Mum hated her, and I told them it was both of us or none of us. Relationships usually aren't easy, but ours is, or at least the struggle is always worth it. I would move mountains for that woman, and she puts up with cranky, scarred old me and my taste in alleged golden oldie music. Is that how you feel about Audrey?"

Percy nodded. He didn't even have to think about it, really, when Bill asked. He knew, and Bill knew it, too. It just needed pointing out to him.

"Do it. Tell her, and if she likes you as much as you like her, it will be fine. If you didn't, you would regret it for the rest of your days."

"What if she says no?" Percy asked, instantly imagining many scenarios in his head involving Audrey laughing at him and then leaving him in various ways, he having to strike her memory and then never seeing her again. He shuddered involuntarily.

"I don't think she will. You're a good man, Perce. But I'm here for you if she does. But she won't. Oh, and this will thrill Dad," Bill continued with a big smile.

"Huh?" Percy wondered where that thought came from. He knew his dad said Audrey was cute, and had drawn his attention to her, but had no guesses on anything else.

"Arthur Weasley, lover of all things Muggle, owner of a mobile telephone and an email account, will have a non-magical person dating his son. None of his other children had the courtesy to even date a Muggle." Bill spread his palms out, daring Percy to rebut him, in that superior big brother way of his. "Prove me wrong, little brother."

"Fine, fine, you win, as always," Percy sighed. "However, you will be next to last to meet her. Serves your smugness right."

"What?" Bill protested. "After all my excellent advice? After I loan you my wife to save your department?"

"Loan me your wife?" Percy's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Poor choice of words there, Bill Weasley. 'It could be worse. You could be Charlie. He is last on my list of people a non-magical person should meet," Percy stated. Bill nodded to agree with that. Their brother, who lived and breathed for his work with dragons, would not be the most Muggle-friendly Weasley family member to start with. That, and the geographically undesirable angle. Now it was time to put his big brother in his place. "Besides, you're not meeting anything but some household chores."

Bill's face dropped. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" He asked quietly. Percy could only grin. Sure enough, Bill's beautiful wife was standing in the nearest doorway, holding a wooden spoon and looking, as Percy later described it to the rest of his family, like a very devilish angel.

Percy left Shell Cottage on that note.


	11. Chapter 11

11) (Her)story/(His)story

Percy left Bill's House of Terror and apparated back to the alley near his flat, pondering what to do next, or more accurately, how to talk to Audrey about magic, and soon. He called her up and set a date for the next night. He agreed to pick her up around seven, and they would play it by ear. Percy spent the next 24 hours in terror as he ran through different scenarios and approaches in his head, most which ended with Audrey in a obliviated state and a sloshed him begging a sibling to do the same. His work day was a wash, and he left early to mindlessly feed the ducks at the park. At least someone was happy.

It was dark early in the evening, so he quickly apparated near Audrey's flat near Russell Square than take the Underground as he did during the summer. He started walking in the alleys and mews, steps clicking on the cobblestones, working his way to her front door. She lived in a tiny space up a rickety staircase on the first floor, and shared it with three other students. Most of the time, Percy would pick her up, say hello to whomever was in their kitchenette, and the two of them would take off. No wonder Audrey liked her long runs up to Regents Park. Percy thought privacy was a rarity at the Burrow, and her flat made that look like a mansion.

He rang the bell, and one of her roommates buzzed him up. He quickly learned that she was cleaning up after a run and would be out shortly. He chatted with her roommate until Audrey came out, looking refreshed.

"Quiet night okay?" Percy asked her, reaching for her hand. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Audrey nodded and added, "Me, too," and out they went.

They picked up some curry and traveled to his apartment. It was clean and neat, but with two small differences. Earlier in the morning, he requested his pictures to behave in front of his guest, and asked Hermes to impress her. The owl was sitting proudly on his perch, feathers clean and eyes bright.

"Percy, is this your pet? How come I've never met him?" She asked, wandering over to the perch. "How are you, my fine feathered friend?" Hermes' big eyes stared back, then he nodded his head. Percy hoped he liked Audrey and vice versa, or that proud owl would be out hunting frogs much more often.

"Owls can freak people out, but you seem okay with ducks, so I thought I would try another member of the bird family. Hermes was a gift when I made prefect." Percy really didn't know what else to say at this point. Starting with owls as message delivery servers wasn't the right tactic, he was pretty sure, on his quest to introduce Audrey to the magical world.

"Was this what you wanted to talk about? Hermes is a beautiful animal," she smiled at said owl, and he ruffled his feathers. "Because you seemed so serious on the phone last night and I wasn't sure if something was wrong. Is everything okay with your family? Is there a work emergency?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm nervous, and not about Hermes. He's an amazing animal. I hope the two of you get along," he said earnestly. Audrey looked surprised at his comment, but decided to take it in stride.

"Hermes, very nice to meet you," she curtseyed to the bird. His owl gave a very dignified hoot back to her. They walked into his kitchen and served themselves to the takeaway, carrying steamy bowls to the living area. They sat silently at the table, picking at their food. Percy didn't know what to say next, all his pre-composed thoughts and words scattered to the wind. He stared at his bowl, hoping she would know what to say, because she always knew how to make him feel better.

"You aren't the only one who needs to talk. I've held something back from you, too," Audrey said, breaking the silence. "Can we go sit on the sofa? I need to explain before I eat."

"Me, too, for both," Percy agreed. "I know you are hungry after your run, but I can't wait to talk to you any longer." They curled up together on his couch, Audrey placing her head on his shoulder.

"Can I go first?" Audrey asked. "I'd feel so much better when I get this off my chest."

Inwardly, Percy kept his fingers crossed. Maybe she was a witch after all! But Audrey's next words doused those hopes.

"I did a really rotten thing a few years back," she started. "You see, my parents died in an automobile accident when I was a little girl, so my maternal grandparents raised my younger brother and me. Money was tight, and it is very different when you are in your twenties with two kids under the age of four, and raising those same kids in your late forties. We did fine, really, Ben and I knew we were really lucky to have a home and not sent to foster care." Percy nodded, and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Audrey sat up, smiled down at their hands, and gave his a squeeze. "It was good, until I neared the end of school. My plan was to take a gap year in China, working here and there to make ends meet and see the other side of the world. A few weeks before I was to leave, my grandmother got a cancer diagnosis. It was Stage I, and she set up a treatment plan and whatnot, and she asked me to stay to help out. So I did, for a few months. She completed her treatment, and I was all set to go. My brother disagreed, and we got into a nasty row. I accused him of being lazy and wanting to skiv off while I took his share of the burden. My grandfather objected to Grandmum being called a burden, and asked what it felt like to take in two toddlers close to retirement age. Our argument only got worse from there. I ran off for Shanghai and had a great time thinking she was fine but didn't send any updates, there was no way for them to reach me, which was what made it worse. A few months after our big row, Grandmum's cancer returned with a roar. She was given a few months to live and wanted to see me one last time. So Granddad ventured out into the Orient to find me. And find me he did, after some dedicated searching. But it was too late." Audrey leaned her head on his shoulder again and continued.

"Then the woman who loved me, who raised me, who kissed my skinned knees and wiped my tears, died, without me or her husband by her side, because I was too pig-headed to forgive and forget and return a telephone call or answer a telegraph." Audrey took a deep breath, eyes watery, trying to control the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I'm still trying to make it up to my grandfather, because he says it's all right, but he's never said he has forgiven me, and how can I expect him too? My brother barely speaks to me, just enough to make Granddad happy." Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. He had never seen Audrey cry before, and it shocked him when he felt tears trickle down his face. All he wanted to do was make her feel better.

Audrey shifted, still wrapped in close, but with her cheek resting on his shoulder so she could finish, desperately trying to wipe her face with her sleeve. "So that's why you haven't met my family, because there really isn't much to speak of, in numbers, anyway, and I really don't talk about them, because I have never really figured out what to say. We humans have never been good with death, you know? I mean, I try to show Granddad what he means to me, but I don't know if I have enough years of action on this earth to make up for one stupid argument five years ago."

Percy held her close. He knew exactly how she felt, but Audrey needed someone to hold her now, nothing more.

Gradually, Audrey's breath slowed and her tears dried. "Percy, I know I've mentioned my family here and there, but now I want you to meet my Granddad. I try to meet with him often and I've mentioned you, and he would like to meet you. Is that alright, now that you know our history? I hope you don't think too poorly of me or my actions."

"Of course not," Percy murmured into her ear. "You are a wonderful person and made a mistake, and we all do. Your granddad knows that, too. I'd be honored to meet your family, just as I hope you'll meet mine."

"Thanks," Audrey pulled away and smiled at him. "So that's what I've held back. One always tries to present the best possible face to a date, but we're past that. You like me, warts and all. So what say you?"

What would he say? Percy sat on the sofa, Audrey in his arms, thankful this beautiful, intelligent caring woman loved him. He squeezed her tight and hoped for the best.

"Audrey, I feuded with my family, too. I reconciled with my brother Fred an hour before he died. He's been dead months now, and I don't think I'll ever know what to say. So when you need quiet, to not say anything at all, or you want to let your actions speak for you, I will be on your side."

"Thanks, Percy," Audrey snuggled into his side. He tried to memorize this feeling, if it was the last time he could.

"Audrey, I've been keeping something from you, and I really don't know how up say it," he paused.

"That's okay, Percy," Audrey reassured him. "You know my story. I'm not leaving."

"Well, you see, my brother died when a wall collapsed, but it wasn't an accident. It was a war, and, and, and it wasn't a bomb that caused the wall to collapse. It was magic, or a magic being." Percy knew right off the bat he had spoken poorly, because Audrey had left his arms and was staring at him.

"Percy, what do you mean? Magic? Magic tricks don't kill people." Audrey shook her head in disbelief.

"No, magic tricks don't kill people, but magic can," he answered grimly. He pulled out his wand. Audrey stared at it in disbelief. "Look, I'll show you." He quickly conjured up a bird of paradise and handed it to her.

"Wow, I thought magicians really went for roses, but..." Audrey's voice trailed off as she examined the exotic bloom. "It's beautiful, Percy. Where did you find one in season?"

"I didn't, it is magic," he corrected her. "Hermes," he called out. His owl obediently flew over and landed softly on his shoulder. "Please bring Audrey a red rose." He fed the owl a treat from the box, and with a gentle hoot and a soft squeeze on his shoulder, the bird flew off. Audrey stared in astonishment.

"He knows what I'm saying. We use owls as couriers in the magical world. He will be back. Here, I'll bring our curry in." He carefully summoned their food from the table and grabbed it out of the air.

"Percy, what are you playing at?" Audrey demanded, examining her takeaway container in a bit of a panic. "I know magic, it's illusions and slights of hand. There isn't any explanation for this!"

"I don't know how to explain it, it just is," Percy replied, frantic that Audrey see that it was okay, that he was just fine, that they could still date and he could meet her granddad and they could still be together. He turned and pulled out a picture of his family from the side table. It was the Weasley family shot from Egypt, taken so many years ago. The figures all waved at him, and then started tripping and shoving over each other to look at Audrey. Audrey herself was frozen, staring at the waving pictures. "That's my mum and dad, my brother Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, who you've met, and my little sister Ginny. See, we are like every other family."

Audrey carefully took the picture, and thoughtfully stared at it. The photo Weasleys waved and pushed and wrapped their arms around each other. She fingered the frame, and attempted to touch the photograph, causing all the figures in the photo to run to the sides.

"You're not like every other family," she said quietly, setting the photo on the table, eyeing it at a further distance.

Percy's heart sank. "Please, let me tell you how crazy I am about you one last time, how I've enjoyed all the time that we've spent together." Audrey was still, like a statue of disbelief. "I'm sorry I couldn't share this with you earlier, we've got a law that protects us from persecution and I've wanted to tell you for ages without getting us into trouble. I think my future is with you, and you need to know me, magic and all."

Hermes swooped back into the room, red rose in his beak. He dropped the flower in her lap and settled on the table in front of them, waiting patiently. Audrey examined the bird for a moment, then reached for the owl treats box. She fished one out and held it in her open hand, close to his head. Hermes picked it up with his beak, ruffled his feathers importantly and flew back to his perch. She silently fingered the petals of the rose and then gently picked up his family photograph.

Audrey smiled at him, shook out of her stupor, and his hopes began to rise. "Of course your family isn't like any other family. We're all different." She gave a small wave to his family in the photo. Photo-George started blowing her kisses back. She smiled back, then a look of horror crossed her face. "Percy, please don't tell me seven children is normal if you are magic, because I really like you, but this will have to end if you want seven children. I'm good at what I do and I want a career, and I do want a family, but a small one."

"A nice small family. I'm okay with that. And definitely not six boys," Percy agreed. "My poor mum. There was not enough magic in the world to make six boys behave."

"So, do you really work at the Home Office?" Audrey's scientific mind had started to rev up, Percy could tell. She would categorize the magical world quickly. "Were you really in Paris for work?"

"Kind of and yes," he put his arm around her, and Audrey scooted in close. "We have a magic ministry, that does the same as the Home Office, in pretty much the same site. My conference was really about trade and tariffs, but instead of cars, we import broomsticks. And sadly, I have written by-laws about the thickness of cauldron bottoms. Are you still okay with dating a bureaucrat? My job is magical is but still pretty dull to an outsider," he teased her.

"I can handle boring," she joked. "I'm a runner! Why isn't magic recognized to the outside world? Why are there laws to protect magical people? There are so many things we could learn about with magic, so many people who we could help. I've never even noticed anything."

"There is an International Statute of Wizard Secrecy. Remember the witch hunts, the Spanish Inquisition," Percy pointed out, with Audrey nodding along, "And now think of all those crazy people out there with guns and bombs and chemical weapons."

"It would be a disaster," Audrey finished for him. "So you fought in the war, the one that killed your brother? What would magicians fight over?"

"I did, mainly as part of the resistance," he confirmed. "My whole family did." Percy smiled at her. "We are wizards and witches, not magicians. There are bad apples in every bunch, and if you give them power, it's very hard to fight back. If it's okay with you, I would like you to meet my family, in small doses. There are a lot of us to take in at once."

"Are their jobs like yours? Your father is a civil servant, your older brother is a banker, another is a zookeeper, correct?"Audrey stopped as Percy gave a chuckle.

"I"m sorry to interrupt," he told her. "Dad is a civil servant, and Bill is a banker...for goblins. Charlie is an animal keeper...for dragons. Can you see where my insecurities come from?" He asked with a smile as she poked him.

"I like you just fine, Percy Weasley. But, dragons! I probably can't tell anyone, can I?" Audrey asked him. Percy shook his head no. "Can you show me some magic, Percy?"

Percy gave her a kiss. He put the curry on the table and told her there were more than one kind of magic. Then he apparated the two of them to his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

12) Scary creatures

The weekend following their discussion, Percy and Audrey made arrangements for Audrey's introduction to the magic world and his introduction to her grandfather. He was ready for the former, and very nervous about the latter. After some thought, Percy arranged for Ron to meet him and Audrey at the Leaky Cauldron for a pint and then a tour of Diagon Alley. Percy always felt quite close to Ron, from watching over him protectively as he grew from baby to toddler to teen, more especially after the war. Ron had been quick to forgive his abandonment of the family, and Percy later learned Ron had left Harry and Hermione at some point during that long, lost year. Ron knew firsthand the guilt Percy felt. He also thought his little brother had learned to adapt to the Muggle world fairly well simply to impress Hermione's parents. Speaking of Ms. Granger, she had returned to Hogwarts for the last year, leaving Ron to fend for himself. Percy figured he would need someone else to talk to besides Harry. If all else failed, they could exchange favorite takeaway spots, because Ron rivaled himself and Audrey in lack of cooking skills.

Percy led Audrey into the Leaky Cauldron, which was looking considerably cleaner and shinier each time he had stepped foot inside. A pretty blond barmaid led them to a table, and took their order.

"Seems like a nice pub to me," Audrey commented. "Granted, some people look like they're on their way to a medieval fair, but to each her own."

Percy agreed. "They set the statute for international secrecy back in 1689. Apparently, non-magical people have a statute that kept fashion secret from wizards since then, too."

Audrey giggled. "Oh, what's this?" she asked as the barmaid set down their drinks. She picked up her mug and took a sip. "Delicious!"

"Butterbeer, and glad you like it," the barmaid replied. "First time here?" Audrey nodded. "Enjoy! Please come back for more any time." The barmaid smiled at them and left.

"Thanks," Audrey said. She looked over at the door, then nudged Percy. "There's your brother." Sure enough, Audrey had quickly picked up on Weasley identification markers. Red hair? Check. Lanky? Check. Disheveled? Percy dearly hoped that was not on her list, checking his outfit, because Ron played that up well.

Percy stood up and called 'Ron' to his brother. He made his way over to their table, glanced at their glasses and called out, "Hannah, can I have one, too?" The barmaid serving them nodded, and he sat down.

"Audrey, right?" Ron reached over and shook her hand. "I know we met briefly at the museum a while back. Do you know how many paintings I looked at showing saints with their heads askew wearing solid gold halos?"

Audrey laughed. "We felt so sorry for you that day. Don't worry, art has changed since then and I guarantee you will find a genre you like. Maybe you will graduate to the Tate one day."

"Hermione is trying to teach me properly, start at the beginning, see the influences. It makes her happy," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I won't see her or the art gallery again until Christmas holidays. At this point, I'm looking forward to both."

"How's auror training?" Percy asked. Audrey looked quizzical and he sought to answer her confusion. "An auror combines the jobs of police officer and domestic agent, but closer to MI5 than The Met."

"Are you a spy?" Audrey asked eagerly. "Could you even tell me?"

"Then I would have to kill you," Ron joked. "No, not a spy. Harry and I watched that James Bond bloke movie one time. We're nothing like that," Ron looked at her fallen face. "Didn't mean to dash your hopes. We do chase, capture and process bad guys for arrest. And there are some real bad apples out there. Harry's trying to get us to start being proactive, but it's hard. We are technically in training, but half the time one or the other of us trainees has figured out a way to do things better. Could be the reason we just fought a war, rules like that and all," Ron finished with a tinge of sarcasm.

Audrey laughed. "I'm glad you are helping make things better." Hannah the barmaid served Ron's butterbeer, and he promptly downed it. Audrey smiled at him, and thanked him for helping show her around.

"No problem," Ron assured her. "I remember all the times Hermione's parents came here."

"Did Dad assault Mr. Granger on all things non-magical?" Percy asked.

"I dunno," Ron replied. "But every time I see the Grangers, Mr. Granger gives me a broken piece of Muggle technology for Dad. So I'm going to say yes to that."

Audrey had finished her drink, so Percy helped her to her feet, and all three walked to the wall separating the pub and the alley. Amazed, Audrey stared and smiled at the entrance, the stores, and the goblins at the bank, where Ron pointed out his surprise at her reaction to scary creatures, considering her dating his brother and all. Audrey burst in to laughter as Percy gave a roar and chased after him, successfully messing Ron's hair in the process. They called a truce after Ron hid behind Audrey, begging for her to save him, and headed to the joke shop.

Audrey's eyes almost popped out of her head at the adverts on the front of the building. "Is this real?" she breathed. The marks made by the Death Eaters were long cleaned up, the shop bustled with shoppers and burst with noises and loud pops. George was still attempting to find his brother in a bottle, but his dedicated staff kept the shop running. That was one secret he hadn't shared that with Audrey yet.

Percy put an arm around her shoulders. "Yup, you can see it and touch it if needed, but I'd be careful. George's items tend to touch back." Sure enough, Percy glimpsed an advertisement staring at Audrey; thankfully, she was to preoccupied with everything else to notice the extra set of eyes. They entered the store, idly wandering the aisles, Percy and Ron pointing out their favorite products as well as their least favorite. "And by least favorite, I mean the products they subjected the rest of the family to during the testing phase," Percy explained.

"Yeah, you should have seen the black eye Hermione got from that telescope," Ron continued. Audrey squeaked in horror at the said object she was about to pick up, and backed away slowly.

"Is your brother in?" Audrey asked. "I'd love to meet him."

Percy and Ron shared an uneasy glance. Audrey caught it, and quickly added, "I don't want to disturb genius without a heads up. I think I'd be looking at more than a black eye," she said with a grin. Percy gave her hand a squeeze, and Ron looked relieved.

They walked out of the store, Percy and Audrey holding hands. Ron made his excuses, and Audrey gave him a big hug thank you. Percy clapped his brother on the back, and with a 'See you Sunday,' Ron apparated away. Percy and Audrey made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Muggle London, Percy grinning and so thankful that Audrey was part of his whole world.

Percy and Audrey took the tube out to Highgate and then walked quickly to her family's townhouse, hand in hand, Audrey squeezing tight. They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

Audrey's granddad greeted them at the door. He was a proud, upright man with a firm handshake and inquisitive eyes. There was a strong resemblance between the two of them, Percy noted, and probably with that was the root of some of Audrey's insecurities about her place in her family. Being the younger brother of Head Boy/Curse Breaker Bill and Superstar Seeker/Dragon Tamer Charlie, Percy knew from many experiences the sting of comparison to someone similar and outstanding who had come first. It was a lot to live up to, insurmountable on some days.

Pictures of Audrey dotted the walls of the house, as well as a dark-haired young man who Percy assumed was her brother, pictures of people who Percy guessed would be her late parents, and her grandmother. The dark wood paneling and floor shone in contrast to the white walls, and Percy could feel the pride in the upkeep of the house, and, as her grandfather beamed and gave her a big hug, pride in Audrey. He knew why Audrey couldn't see it, she was too close to the situation and full of self-doubt, but it was there.

"Hello, sir, I'm Percy Weasley," Percy said as he shook his hand.

"Warren Littlefield. Nice to meet you, young man." Mr. Littlefield threw his arm around Audrey and gave her a squeeze. "Audrey here has talked up a storm about you."

"All good things, I hope," Percy said.

"Oh, nothing for me to worry about, yet, Percy." Mr. Littlefield said with a laugh. "Please come in, I have a nice spread set up."

"Granddad means the spread Mrs. Michaels set up," Audrey said with a grin.

"True, true," Mr. Littlefield agreed. "I specialize in one type of food."

"What would that be?" Percy inquired.

"Oh, the yellow food group." At Percy's look of surprise, he continued. "Cereals, scrambled eggs, oven pizza..."

"Oven chips, yogurt, bananas and microwave rice," Audrey continued.

"You forgot takeaway," her granddad nudged her. "It took a while, but my neighborhood grocer makes my favorite egg salad sandwiches fresh when I ask nicely."

"I have yet to achieve that rapport," Percy said sadly.

Mr. Littlefield laughed. "So what do you do, Percy?"

"I work for the government, helping coördinate international meetings and occasionally roping in runaway ambassadors," Percy responded. "It's paperwork heavy, but I do get to travel to conferences occasionally. That's how we met. And you?"

"I'm a doctor with the NHS, near retirement. Audrey refuses to let me retire, at least until I've found a hobby." Mr. Littlefield looked to Audrey.

"Offering to cook for me is not a hobby, Granddad," Audrey said with a smile. "I can handle takeaway on my own, thank you very much."

"Please, have a seat," Mr. Littlefield gestured to the table. Percy helped Audrey with her chair and then sat down.

The tea and sandwiches were excellent, and Percy ate well. Audrey had prepped him earlier that her granddad was book smart but not street smart, and Mr. Littlefield played that side of himself up. Several times he claimed Audrey, her brother and Mrs. Michaels were the only things keeping him from being found by himself, furniture torched because he needed it for fuel. Audrey laughingly repeated the first and last time her grandfather used a cashpoint, racking up amazing fees for trying to get £200 in £5 increments. Percy recognized the same behavior in his dad, who picked up mobile phones and email surprisingly fast for someone who mispronounced 'technology.'

Mr. Littlefield and Audrey seemed very similar in temperament and smarts and cracks about cooking ability. The afternoon passed easily, the three of them talking and laughing.

As Mr. Littlefield escorted Percy and Audrey to the door, he clasped Percy's hand one last time and gave his granddaughter a big squeeze. "Thank you for coming around, Percy," he nodded toward Audrey. "I was so happy to hear Audrey had someone steady in her life, and someone who can keep up with her."

"Thank you, sir," Percy replied. "But I can't keep up with her, unless I'm on a bike." Audrey grinned and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"The same for me, I'm afraid," Mr. Littlefield said with a laugh. "Please feel free to stop by over the holidays."

"Thanks, Granddad," Audrey smiled at him. "I will call you tonight." The two of them left as they arrived, hands united.

Mr. Littlefield stood on the doorstep watching them walk away, and every so often, Audrey would turn around and wave goodbye.

"Your grandfather loves you so much, Audrey," Percy murmured into her ear. "Thank you for letting me meet him."

"He's not so scary in person, right?" Audrey asked as they entered the tube station. "I know he loves me, and he's proud of me. I wonder how much of my guilt over my family is real and how much is in my head."

"I ask myself that every day, Aud," Percy kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I have yet to receive an answer."


	13. Chapter 13

13) Happy Christmas

Audrey and Percy had agreed to spend part of the holidays alone with their families and friends, and the rest with each other. They loved each other, Percy had no doubt, but were still trying to figure out the boundaries of their relationship. Audrey felt holidays added so much pressure to relationships, and Percy found no fault in her thinking. He was pretty sure he would be spending holidays with her the rest of their lives. No need to rush now.

They had dined in early December again with her grandfather, Percy bearing a nice bottle of scotch, which Audrey reassured him was her granddad's favorite. The two of them had agreed to not exchange large gifts, because, as Audrey stated, "I have enough pressure from school and not enough money to get this right," and he agreed. He had woken up to packages of chocolate covered digestives, so he had no worries. He planned to gift her batches of Molly Weasley cookies and red bean buns from her favorite Chinese bakery over the upcoming weeks. He also had no problem giving gifts to her grandfather, because bringing cheer to him was important to Audrey. Audrey had met more and more of his family, bonding over takeout containers and poking fun at Percy. He graciously put up with the ribbing, landing wisecracks when he could and found that he enjoyed his siblings so much more not sharing a house or a school with them. Audrey was slowly becoming accustomed to the magic world, not surprised when Hermes soared in the window bearing gifts or when they ventured into the magical world for supplies and met a being unbeknownst to Audrey before now. The non-magical world still had the best takeaway, however.

Later that month, Percy had a raucous good time with the Many Rejected Men, exchanging gifts, beers and various sports paraphernalia. Percy had no clue what a banana slug was, but it made for an excellent cap. Kevin was the merry recipient of his spray painted pachyderm, its white paint probably pink by the end of the pub crawl, for he didn't remember. Thankfully, Audrey nursed him back from his hangover the next morning.

Audrey was his plus one to the department holiday party. He had nerves going into the situation, this being her first magical gathering, but tried to swallow them down and not let them show. He had to trust Audrey, who presented papers and information to scientists three times her age, who could happily explain the anti-microbial properties of silver to an incredulous Ron and could match the Many Rejected Men drink for drink. His pride reminded him a roomful of ministry officials would be no problem for his superwoman.

The party in an enlarged room in the Ministry was going well, Audrey stunning in a deep blue gown, until Percy left to get refills of punch. He was about to turn a corner until he heard the voices of some elderly Ministry workers. He stayed back, out of eyesight.

"Oh, what Weasley's date said horrified me," an old wizard said to his wife, walking into his sight. Percy, hidden in the shadows clutching two drinks, couldn't help but remain frozen and eavesdrop. Were these two old people going to discriminate against his Audrey because she lacked magic? Well, they would be surprised when he burst out. He readied himself to move.

The little old witch continued, "I agree, dear. Who would run as a hobby? Putting that many kilometers on her body is so damaging for her health. And she claimed it was good for you! The things kids do for fun these days," she said condescendingly. Percy remained still, straining hard not to laugh out loud as the older couple made their exit from the party.

Percy was so glad he remained silent, because they were discriminating against Audrey all right. He regularly made fun of her for the same reason. He chuckled to himself as he made his way back to Audrey's side, who was happily chatting with his sister-in-law and his older brother.

Bill and Fleur made their excuses, she looking a little peaked, and left for the evening. Percy pulled Audrey close and nuzzled her ear.

"I do enjoy Fleur, she's so funny," Audrey told him. Percy looked at her in surprise. His sister-in-law was an asset to the department, invaluable when dealing with the French ambassador and drop dead gorgeous. But funny?

Audrey gave him a look. "I get it, I do. The first, second and third words used to describe her aren't ugly or hideous or ghastly." Percy, not knowing what to say without putting his foot in his mouth, stayed silent. Audrey gave him a wry grin. "She's so smart, and funny, too. Don't worry, I'm not jealous. She paved my way, I'm grateful! I guess when I meet your mom my homework prior is smooth jazz, right?"

At this, Percy groaned. Audrey giggled. "Oh, there will be no laughing when you hear Celestina Warbeck for the fourth hour in a row," he warned her, attempting to keep a serious face, but lost it when she tickled him in the side. He pulled her close again and started swaying to a beat only the two of them could hear. They quickly made their excuses and headed to back to his flat.

Having met her grandfather, he was eager for her to meet his parents. However, it wasn't going to happen before Christmas. Both of his parents were struggling with the first holiday without Fred, and Percy didn't want Audrey put in an awkward position in case either he or his parents or his siblings started crying, or George came in horribly smashed. He wasn't too sure what his reaction would be, either, but she understood. He had attempted to explain, but hadn't needed to even try. She held his hand, snuggled up close, and let him know that she needed more time to find something nice for his mother, anyway. She knew what the first holiday without a loved one was like.

It was rather hectic as the year came to a close. End of the year accounting was making his head spin at work, and he was in no hurry to quench the festive, non-productive mood of his coworkers after the last few miserable years of near drowning in the tide of the Death Eaters. She was finishing a paper and starting to increase her distance runs in preparation for the London Marathon, which horrified Percy when she informed him of the length. When quizzed on why oh why would she run that far, Audrey simply answered 'because I can.' So he dove in, helpfully plotted her runs, apparated her to hills for drills, and even attempted to drink her awkwardly colored rehydration beverages. That crossed the line however. The eve before Christmas Eve, he attempted to drink something flavored 'blue' and then spit it back out on the sink. He turned to the lovely Lycra clad Audrey, bundled for the cold and wet, stating "I love you, but not that much."

Audrey's eyes widened at that pronouncement, and she kissed him. Audrey, who had a quip for everything, was silent, and that was worrisome. She stared at him, gathering her thoughts, waiting on what Percy had no clue he was going to say next. The only thing he could think of was wishing he could have told her he loved her in much more dramatic way.

"I love you more than that drink, too," she said with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She put on her hat and started toward the door.

"Are you planning on running away toward the hills and screaming? Because I'm not taking that back," he told her. That snapped her back into the room. She shook her head.

"No, I'm planning on staying and responding, with love," she told him, then gave him an impish smile. "After this run, of course." She headed toward the door, opened it, then turned around. "Remember, Percy, I'm okay with bold, dramatic actions, too."

Audrey left to pound some pavement, and Percy sprang into action, taking her words as guidance. They were low-key as a couple and he wanted her to see as well as hear how he felt. He ran out to the supermarket, buying an armful of those disgusting drinks. He stopped by the library and made a copy of a picture of her hero, Sir Roger Bannister. He hurried back, conjuring roses, daisies and a bird of paradise, as well as beakers and pipettes, to add to the Christmas decorations and tree they had already put up in his flat.

So when Audrey returned from her run, he was ready. She was glowing from the exercise, her cheeks ruddy and her eyes glistening bright. She looked around the apartment in surprise, all the science equipment and running supplies adorned with flowers accompanying the holiday decor.

"Percy, what is this?" Audrey wondered. "I know you love me, I feel the same way. I know I asked for action, but..." She stepped past the doorway, reaching out for him, as if she was insuring he was real.

"Audrey, I love you," Percy jumped in, held her hands tight, grasping on to the beautiful, sweaty woman, determined to never let go. They had only been dating for mere months, but he knew this was it, the thing he was waiting for. "Sports drinks, lab supplies, British national heroes and all. You don't have to say anything, just know that I will do anything in my power to make you happy. Even drinking things flavored 'blue.'"

Audrey grinned at him, and brushed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Percy," she said, looking around. "I know we said no gifts, but I may owe you after this." She kissed him deeper. "Happy Christmas, Percy."

This was by far his best Christmas in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

14) Wonders Inside

After the holidays and the rush of the new year, Percy escorted Audrey to the Burrow. She came bearing a microscope with a bow in one arm and some daisies in the other. She hoped that the flowers were not too impersonal but Percy reassured her that something that made his dad happy and occupied would be more than enough for his mum.

He took her by apparition; something she was not to keen on but definitely preferred over flying on a broomstick. It surprised Percy to find out she had a fear of heights. Audrey had corrected him. Heights were fine; she would be okay standing on a mountain, it was the falling that bothered her. They apparated just outside his home, Audrey steadying herself and insuring her gifts and herself had arrived in one piece. Percy sent his patronus to his parents, letting them know they would be appearing shortly. They walked hand in hand to the crooked house in the field.

Audrey stared in wonder at the Burrow, Percy comparing it to her tiny, ancient flat in London, reached by walking on dirty cobblestone streets, or her grandfather's modern, neat and efficient townhouse and saw for the first time how magical his home was in comparison. He promised to take her in the back to see the magic garden, view the dreaded gnomes, and make a quick visit to the ghoul in the attic. Her eyes lit up. Percy tried not to practice much magic at home, at least when Audrey was not around. Doing things without magic was much more fun when she was by his side, anyway. Here, at the Burrow, it was different, or at least when you stayed out of his father's shed.

His mother promptly answered the door at their knock, sweeping Percy into a hug and kissing Audrey on the cheek. "It is so wonderful you could make it," she said to Audrey. "All of my children have raved about what fun you are, and I'm so glad we could meet. I'm Mrs. Weasley, Percy's mother." She motioned to the microscope in Audrey's hands. "Let me take that from you, dear. Is it a special Muggle cooking instrument?"

Audrey laughed. "No, ma'am, it is not. I've heard way too many good things about your cooking to bring any crockpots." Percy's mum beamed at him over this information. "It's a microscope, a piece of scientific equipment that allows you to peer at things up close. I figured I needed to thank your husband for convincing Percy to talk to me all those months ago."

Percy held up his hands, claiming, "Guilty as charged. Can Dad get me a raise, too?"

His father entered the room as they were laughing. He gave Percy a hug and shook Audrey's hand, happily taking the microscope. "It looks like a telescope, looking down," he looked at Audrey. "Mr. Weasley, at your service, or more likely, in your debt." He looked at Percy's mum. "Did you know Audrey is a scientist?"

"I am. The microscope and telescope are very similar," Audrey confirmed. "One lets us look at the wonders above, the other lets us look at the wonders inside. And Percy has access to more slides, it was too much for us to carry. We can have Hermes deliver them when you let us know. They were cleaning out the lab, and found a bunch of old telescopes and slides. I figured you would be a worthy recipient," Audrey told his father, as Percy fished out the some of the slides from his pocket and enlarged them, handing them to his pleased father.

His father thanked Audrey graciously, and after a warning glance from his mother, put the microscope in his shed for further examination. Percy was debating the odds of a phone call later this evening and or early this morning about the inner workings of a fly. He thought they were 50-50 at this point. At this time, his father returned quickly to the kitchen, where the four of then sat down for dinner.

Audrey talked about her research and papers, trying to make it as lay person friendly as possible. She also mentioned her upcoming marathon, laughing how Percy was her willing crew and pep team and sampler of disgusting sports drinks, however, much to her dismay, Percy only ran when chased, and she would get him in a race at some point.

Percy dutifully informed her that he was happy to race away from dragons, bears or any large scary creäture, like Ron in the mornings. He would let Audrey pay for the privilege of pounding pavement.

He updated his parents about his work, and how his department had made a lot of strides in cleaning up the remains of the Death Eaters. He was really proud of their hard work and his co-workers, and could even call some of his co-workers friends.

They had a good time with his parents, talking and laughing and eating. He escorted Audrey out to the garden, where he watched her fascination with the magical plants and even the grumpy gnomes. They picked flowers to decorate his apartment and inhaled the fresh country air. It was wonderful, but Percy realized how much he liked the hustle and bustle of city living, and Audrey quickly agreed. They decided to save the ghoul for the next visit, something the ghoul was noisily unhappy about above their heads.

It was nice to have some quiet time together, out in the open. Their lives were hectic once again. He had another conference to help organize, and she was helping contribute text for an upcoming book. Percy was tremendously proud of her, and felt she deserved much more recognition that Audrey claimed possible. She felt that she was lucky to have someone pay for her to go to school, lucky to enjoy what she did. Percy realized he finally felt the same way about his career. It wasn't much, would hopefully never make the front page of the paper, but it was his enjoyment at hand. Liked by his co-workers and respected as well, his team made good things happen.

His next conference to help organize and attend was in Jerusalem; apparently, some Death Eaters had helped themselves to some priceless artifacts and absconded to Britain; Kingsley and some of the other senior officials hoped to make amends. Percy was due some time off; he hoped Audrey could join him, marathon completed, and they could do some sightseeing and maybe the two of them could explore Petra in Jordan. It fell in late March; giving Percy enough time to return for both the birth of his niece as well as the memorial for Fred and the other victims of the Battle of Hogwarts. This year, he would be going in with his family and Audrey at his side.

Audrey was ever more at his side; she rarely went to her flat, except for girls nights and times when she stayed late in the lab. She noted sadly that she got along much better with her roommates when she didn't live with them. Percy reassured her he felt the same way about his brothers. He had broached the subject of her moving in, but Audrey had held off. She had at least two more years before she completed her doctorate, advisor willing, and didn't want to lose her space in her flat when she was so close to work. Also, Percy's flat was convenient to the Ministry, not to school. When Percy broached the subject of moving in together to a new flat in Bloomsbury, she was far more receptive, save for the affording it thing. Percy reassured her that was what magic was for. They could get a small place and he could magically enlarge it, with plenty of room for her textbooks and science fiction books and attempts at houseplants. He wanted plenty of pictures of family, friends and the two of them on the walls. Audrey was the most important thing in his life; he wanted to make that permanent.

It surprised Percy how quickly time flew by. The Middle East conference was starting soon; Percy was leaving a day earlier than his colleagues so he could travel without magic and escort Audrey down to Jerusalem, and then take a few more days of holiday after the conference. So why was he standing outside a jewelry store in Diagon Alley, perusing through engagement rings, as opposed to eating lunch or getting work accomplished?

His mind had other plans besides the plans for excavating ancient ruins and return of artifacts confiscated by British wizards ages ago. There was a beautiful opal ring flanked by small diamonds that would look beautiful on Audrey's left ring finger, and it was costly but he could afford it, barely. He bargained with the jeweler and found himself the possessor of an engagement ring, temporarily, he hoped.

Wandering around, ring burning a hole in his pocket, Percy wondered if he did the correct thing. Yes, he loved Audrey and she loved him. Yes, it was much better waking up to her in the morning than crossing town to see her. Yes, he was the best person on earth to make sure she woke up feeling loved and cherished each morning. She was his best friend, the one person who he told everything. Then why was he so nervous? He let his feet wander around Diagon Alley as his mind pondered if it was too soon to ask.

He had inadvertently walked to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He stepped in and asked for his brother. The staff worker noted his hair and directed him to the back room. George was sitting at a work table, surrounded by parchment, potions and a half empty bottle of firewhiskey. Red eyes, fingers ink-stained but he was functioning and plotting, which was more than one could say a few months ago. George like Audrey a lot; Percy wasn't sure if it was simply because Weasley men liked smart women, or if it was the fact he didn't have to do a lot of explaining around Audrey. She never knew Fred.

George jumped up with a 'Percy!' and grasped his hand. Percy was sure George drank part of that bottle recently, because he seemed a little unsteady on his feet, as well as the smell radiating off him. "What brings you here? Need a gag? That lovely woman of yours need an extra smile, or two?" He held up two sets up wax lips for Percy to see.

Percy jumped in. "No, but I bought a ring, just spur of the moment, really, but I love her and can't imagine being without her and she's my best friend. That's what brings me here." Percy looked at George, whose uptick in alcohol consumption had made his tongue looser over the last few months and more truth-inclined than the rest of his siblings. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?" He asked worriedly, bracing himself for an answer.

George, bless his half-drunk mangled heart, laughed and stumbled. Percy frowned. "Seriously, George, I want to ask Audrey to marry me, but I fought too hard for our family to lose it. She's different, non-magical, and I will be in Muggle London most of the time, not at the Burrow. You will tell me the truth. Should I marry her? I want your opinion." He glared at his little brother and raised his wand, debating between _Aguamenti_ and _Stupefy_ to get him to listen.

"Perce, I'm sorry," George said, eyeing Percy's raised wand. "I'm laughing at you, not your situation. God, yes, you should marry Audrey."

Percy was unsure of how he should respond. "Why again are you laughing at me?"

"You asked my opinion!" George caught his eye. "When, in our lives, have you ever asked anyone's opinion without not knowing the answer first?" He pushed Percy's wand down. "Listen, she's a helluva girl, and any bloke would be crazy not to snatch her up. I'm just happy you want to know me, know our family better. I'm happy to call you my brother, and my friend. Besides, I know the answer. I've met her, and seen how she looks at you. Yes, proposing is the right thing to do for you."

Percy sat, stunned, across from George, who looked a little relieved that he could sit, too. George had hit the nail on the head. "I've tried so hard to make myself a better person, and Audrey completes that."

"No, Percy," George grabbed his wand and tapped him on the arm. "You already are a better person. Audrey sees that. And so do I."

Percy hopped up and gave his brother a big hug, basking in the feeling of relief mixed with joy. George's opinion mattered, for he and Fred were the first to forgive him, first to welcome him back to the fold. He was their brother, more than in looks and name, and so proud of George to fish his way back from the loss of his other half. Horror quickly replaced that proud feeling, however, when he glanced at his arm and found multiple pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"George!" Percy threatened.

"Well, now you can see you are a good person, too," George said with merriment in his eyes. "Several sets of eyes will tell you that! Do you like my new spell?" He dashed out of arms reach, leaving Percy no option but to chase him around the store, threatening him with life and ear and Mum if he did not remove the extra eyes from his arms.

Now, Percy had to secure Audrey's grandfather's blessing. Audrey's runs were quite long at the point so she could taper during their holiday, with her race occurring after they returned. That gave him plenty of free time on Saturdays, so he called up Mr. Littlefield and asked if he could come over that weekend. At this point, Percy knew Mr. Littlefield well; he and Audrey made it over for lunch every other Sunday or so. This knowledge did nothing to dispel the nervousness growing inside of him. When Mr. Littlefield answered the door to find Percy standing alone on his doorstep, his eyes lit up, and he pulled Percy inside, who was happy to let someone else talk, for the fear of what would happen when he opened his mouth.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked Percy, grasping his arm.

Percy swallowed his nerves. "If you are thinking this is about me asking for your blessing to ask Audrey to marry me, then yes."

Mr. Littlefield did not let go of his arm, but broke into a smile. He looked up, gathered his thoughts, speaking as Percy did when he talked to Fred, and said, "Lucy, our little granddaughter is all grown up." He had tears in his eyes when he looked again at Percy.

"Sir, I don't know what to say in this situation," Percy started out. "I love your granddaughter, she's my best friend, and I will do everything in my power so she knows how much I cherish her."

Mr. Littlefield led him to the kitchen, calling out, "You've made her so happy these last few months. You have our blessing, young man." He plunked Percy on a chair, pulling out two tumblers and a bottle of scotch Percy hadn't seen before. "Here's a toast, to Audrey's happiness." He raised his glass, and Percy tapped his with a clink. "To Audrey," he agreed. They drank, Mr. Littlefield more rapidly than he.

"Are you planning on asking her on your trip?" Mr. Littlefield asked. "She was so happy she could take a break from her studies. She's always wanted to see the Western Wall."

Percy told him about their hotel and the proximity to the Old City, and how they planned to venture into either Egypt or Jordan after his conference, and that he hoped the right moment would pop up so he could propose.

Mr. Littlefield laughed. "Any moment is the right moment, son. I will let you get back to my beautiful granddaughter, but remember that marriage will be the hardest, best thing in your life. It's like anything that you want. If it comes easy, it's probably not worth it." Percy nodded. He and Mr. Littlefield had agreeably talked and then Percy realized he still needed to talk to his parents before he returned home to Audrey. He made his excuses and ventured outside in the cool air.

Percy had thankfully only drank one tumbler of scotch; it made the trip apparating home easier. The visit to the Burrow was surprisingly agreeable, compared to the butterflies that had accompanied him to Highgate. His mum cried, and his dad clapped him on the back, both excited for him and her. Percy also reiterated his upcoming schedule so his parents could reach him if necessary.

"You are flying a plane to the Middle East?" His dad asked excitedly, probably hoping for Percy to return with aviation tips so the two of them could construct their own. That was fine with Percy, as long as he returned with a fiancé as well.

"Yes, it's a long trip, security is a bear, and I didn't want to leave Audrey to deal with that by herself. Oh, and she wants you to come to her lab after our trip. She's figured out a way to explain thrust and lift."

"What is that, dear?" Percy's mum asked, rather confused that the discussion had switched so abruptly.

"Two of the things needed to keep an airplane aloft," Percy replied. His mum grinned as they looked at his happy dad. "You can come too, Mum. She can make ice cream using liquid nitrogen. The stuff she can do, it is its own special form of magic."

His mum gave him a big hug. "Percy, this is what we hoped for you. A job you enjoy, someone who makes you happy."

"Are you okay that she's non-magical?" Percy looked at his parents. He was pretty sure it was okay, but never hurt to ask. He didn't want anything messy coming out at the wedding. The wedding! He would be getting married to Audrey. That sounded like the best thing he could imagine, and he felt a big grin spread across his face.

His parents caught his expression and smiled. "Percy," his dad reminded him, "I was the one who noticed Audrey looking at you in the first place. It doesn't matter who she is, it matters that you are happy with her."

Percy left the Burrow ten pounds lighter. He had his parents best wishes, the blessing of her grandfather and now all he needed was Audrey. Also, the patience to survive the week-long conference when all he wanted to do was marry her and spirit her away. He returned to work, finished up some last-minute remembrances, and grabbed some folders to take home.

In a few days with planning for the conference ready, ring safely stowed in his pocket, family units notified of his plans, Percy and a unknowing Audrey boarded a plane to Tel Aviv, and then took a taxi to a grand old hotel in Jerusalem.


	15. Chapter 15

15) The Last Chapter

Percy's conference had finished with a minimum of fighting and more than enough falafel consumed. Audrey had greatly enjoyed her explorations in Jerusalem, seeing all quarters of the Old City, running through the Valley of the Cross and out to the UN Headquarters on the Hill of Evil Intentions and finding deliciousness at Mr. Falafel. Percy joined her at night, getting lost in the souk, enjoying the lights of the city and the setting sun reflecting on the Jerusalem stone buildings. Wanting something slightly different, and hoping for a different perspective on the Middle East as well as a little more adventure, they joined a tour group of about 15 headed to Petra in Jordan.

His work and her laboratory seemed so far away. They had a month or so before Fleur was due with his first niece or nephew, as well as the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, which Percy wanted Audrey to see, to understand the huge hole in his life, to see how far he had come in a couple of years, from a sycophant to a leader. But first, adventure beckoned along with the chance to see something he had only read about in books. He also hoped his newfound constant companion ring would find a new home on his girlfriend's finger.

They took a bus through the West Bank wandering the desert, stopping for pictures with the Sea Level Camel and continuing the descent into the desert, picking up another bus on the other side of the border in Jordan. That bus drove them over hills and through wadis, a land beautiful and forbidding. Four hours later, the bus dropped them off at their hotel, built into the hills overlooking Petra. Percy dropped off for a nap, exhausted from all the travel, and awoke to an empty room. He gathered his bearings, put on his glasses, and saw the balcony door was open. There he found Audrey, quietly sipping a bottle of water, the stars in the sky spectacular overhead.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She said as she patted the empty deck chair next to her. "There is so much light in London, so many clouds, that you forget how bright the stars shine."

Percy looked up, up, up. "Even though we are in the middle of nowhere, I feel not the least bit lonely."

"I agree," she smiled at him. "I know that my Grandmum, and your brother, are in those stars. I'd be willing to bet," she reached for his hand, "that your brother is saying 'kiss the girl' right now."

Percy laughed. "Or his plotting his next prank. But I must not disappoint him, or the girl I plan on kissing right now." He pulled Audrey close, and peppered her with kisses. Her laughter pealed out down the hill.

Audrey sat on his lap, head resting on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to think of my Grandmum and not be guilty and smile, but I can." Percy squeezed her tighter. He, too, was finally able to think of his little brother and smile, and laugh, and think of the plots he would forever be concocting. "For that, Percy, thank you, and thank you for letting me tag along on this amazing trip. I love you."

"I love you too, Audrey," Percy gave her another kiss and they sat in companionable silence, them and the millions of stars in the sky.

They met their tour group early the next morning for the bus ride to Petra. Their guide purchased tickets and they wandered through the gullies down to the main canyon entrance, marveling at the carved aqueduct and the power of human ingenuity. Even though it was spring, the sun beat mercilessly down on their fair skin. Percy felt his skin redden, and attempted to put on as much sunblock as possible on both him and Audrey. Their guide led them to the marvel of the Treasury and escorted them around, in and out of the different residences and fronts of buildings. A man with goats offered a trade for Audrey, but she just laughed it off and dragged Percy on. The guide stopped their little group for lunch, but Audrey really wanted to see the Monastery, a vast building carved in the rock and about twenty minutes of hiking up and away. Percy, willing to do anything to make Audrey happy, and realizing he could eat better at the hotel, followed her to the stone path.

They climbed the beaten path up and up to the Monastery, leaving the rest of their group behind. It was silent, save for their breath, and the tall towering rocks of rose-red as they made their way out of the canyon. Percy followed Audrey's determined figure as they climbed up, finally rounding a corner of rocks and a majestic edifice unfolded. The Monastery loomed majestically over them, its red construction contrasting sharply with the bright blue sky. Percy took Audrey's hand and posed her for pictures by the big red columns, a tiny blonde and sunburned figure in his view finder.

They hiked a little farther up, still keeping the Monastery in their sights. They found themselves on top of a hill, almost a cliff, overlooking the valley. The beauty was breathtaking, the absoluteness of the red rocks, the bits of green scrub and golden sand contrasted against the blue sky. Percy checked his pocket. This was as good as time as any to mark their journey, the start of two people becoming one.

"I can see Saudi Arabia from here," Audrey joked. Her speech sobered, although she had a big smile on her face. It was hard not to smile, being on top of the world like this. "Percy, I have to thank you. Not even a year ago, I would have said my life was just fine. My studies were going well, my running was going fine and I liked my flat mates. But now I realize how much I missed the colors, the magic of life. And that's thanks to you." She gave him a kiss in the cheek. "I think my Grandmum is smiling at us now." She nestled into his side, her breath relaxing.

Percy looked at the world at his feet, the ancient rock carvings around him, and at the person at his side, the person who had shown him magic of a different sort.

"Audrey, the first time we made eye contact, I didn't even like the person I had become. I just started to find myself, find friends, find a place in my family, find respect in my work. And then that beautiful woman reappeared in my life, and I knew that was it. I became a person worthy of your love, and a person capable of loving you right back. Now I try to run, and hike, and know about nano particles, and the names of my sons will be Roger and Sebastian." Audrey giggled at that. He turned to face her. Having flown, ridden and hiked to one of the most remote places on Earth, Percy had one last thing to do. He got down on one knee, pulled out the box from his pocket and asked his beautiful Audrey, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Audrey shouted with glee, and they embraced. He got the one word he needed to hear. Now, they had a lifetime of action ahead.


End file.
